My Dream of You and You and You
by Nicole4211
Summary: Matchmaker Mira decides to take things into her own hands when Lucy's lacking love life continues. Lucy is in for the night... or nights of her life due to Mira's meddling ways. In the end though, will she find the guy she's meant to be with? Collaborating with Deathsembrace137 and Leoslady4ever!
1. Light Me On Fire

**Your three favorite dirty bitches unite to bring you the Ultimate Crack Pairing Festival! Deathsembrace137, Leoslady4ever and Nicole4211**

**Every Lucy pairing imaginable... her very own harem of Fairy Tail men. Lots of smutty action!**

* * *

**Light Me On Fire (Chapter 1)**

The guild hall was lively as always, people smashing their beer filled mugs on the old wooden tables and laughing loudly to be heard over the rest of the noise. I was sitting on one of the beat up bar stools, chatting with Mira who was busy wiping dozens of glass mugs with a dry rag before putting them away.

I rested my chin on my hand which was propped up by my elbow on the counter and idly played with the condensation that had built up on the outside of my glass. Mira put away the last glass and then moved in front of me while she started cleaning off a large pile of silverware.

"So, are you dating anyone yet?" Mira asked, her usual sweet smile stretching over her face.

I sighed and caught a drop of water with the tip of my finger before it slipped off the mug to the coaster below. "Like who…? I'm always here," I said, straightening up in my seat.

"Oh there are lots of guys. Just look around," Mira answered and I turned in my seat to face the rest of the room. "What about Natsu? You guys are such great friends already."

My eyes shot immediately to a flash of pink that was flying over one of the tables on the far side of the room, tackling Gray to the floor and then was quickly followed by several other bodies joining in. I grimaced and leaned my elbows back on the bar as I continued to gaze around the room.

"Or how about Gray? You're pretty close to him too," Mira encouraged and leaned over the counter, resting her torso on the bar top so that her face was near mine as we continued to look over the guild.

Natsu kicked Gray hard in his side and I winced, feeling his pain. "I don't know Mira. It's not something I really think about."

"Oh come on… there are lots of cute guys here. Gajeel, Laxus… oh and how about Jet? I think he just broke up with someone," Mira said, nodding her head towards Jet who was staring longingly towards Levy while she scanned a new book. "Then there is Bixlow and Freed. I bet they would be fun to date."

I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head. "I just don't think it's a good idea to date within the guild. What if it didn't work out?"

"Look at Alzack and Bisca, they worked out great!" Mira responded enthusiastically.

I sighed and nodded my head casually. "Yea but they were definitely meant to be."

Mira chuckled and idly began wiping down the bar counter. "Well, there are lots of options is all I'm saying. You're a beautiful young woman. I just want you to be happy."

I smiled and turned in my seat to face her. "Thanks Mira. But you're one to talk…"

"Hey Happy!" Mira shouted, ignoring my comment. I smiled and shook my head.

"Hi Mira, Hi Lucy!" Happy said, flying up to the counter top.

I said hello and then my stomach made a low growling noise. The clock across the room read a quarter to seven and I hopped up from my seat and threw my bag over my shoulder. "I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I called out over my shoulder.

"I'm coming too!" Happy shouted and I didn't bother to argue. He'd just show up anyhow… probably Natsu as well.

"Happy wait! I wanted to ask you something before you left," I heard Mira say and I didn't bother to wait up as I exited the guild hall and headed for home.

* * *

Back at the bar, Happy bounced over to Mira and sat down while she waited for Lucy to leave the room. As soon as the door closed, Mira bent down and pulled a strange net looking thing out from under the bar.

"What's that?" Happy asked, gazing curiously at the circular object dangling from Mira's hand.

"Shhhh…" Mira whispered, placing a finger over her lips. "It's a dream catcher. I was hoping you could do me a favor," she said and then pointed towards a steaming hot fish sitting on an oval plate on the other side of the bar.

"Sure! Anything!" Happy answered while a stream of drool started dripping off the side of his chin.

Mira leaned forward again and asked quietly, "Could you hang this behind Lucy's headboard tonight?" Happy raised inquiring eyes to Mira and she continued, "It will give her good dreams. I don't think she's been sleeping well lately."

Happy nodded his head and took the dream catcher from Mira. "I'll do it! I want Lucy to sleep better too!"

Mira's hand quickly shot out and covered Happy's mouth. "Don't tell her though. I want to keep it a secret… okay?" she said and removed her hand then slid the plate of fish towards him.

"Okay!" Happy answered and shoved the food in his mouth.

* * *

'They could at least close the window after they leave,' I mumbled to myself as I slid the glass closed and watched Natsu and Happy jog away. It was already well into the night, the sky dark and the town illuminated by the full moon and several street lamps. The water in the canal was perfectly still, reflecting the light and I turned back into my apartment and stretched my arms sleepily over my head.

Throwing back the thick pink comforter, I slid into my bed, sighing contently at the warmth that still lingered from when Natsu had casually laid down after dinner. He always did that for some reason. We'd eat and then he'd lie down on my bed while I worked on my latest chapter or tidied things up.

I didn't really mind. He always left the covers warm from the intense heat his body radiated.

Within minutes I was fast asleep, my thoughts tumbling helplessly into the dream world…

* * *

(Lucy's dream)

My body tensed, my senses becoming alert when I felt something slide behind my body, curving around me and then wrapping an arm around my waist. A soft sigh whispered behind my ear and I immediately relaxed, realizing it was only Natsu.

Of course it wasn't unusual for him to climb into bed with me, doing it more times than I could count since I'd met him, but for some reason… this was different. His warm body held me tightly from behind, his breath tickling the back of my neck where his face nuzzled against my nape. A shallow tremor traveled down my spine and I found myself gripping the blankets tightly in my hands every time his breath ghosted over my skin.

"Mmm… Lucy," Natsu mumbled, tightening his grip even more till I could feel the back of my thighs press against the tops of his. The arm which was draped around my waist started to slide up my body, dipping beneath my shirt while his hand moved slowly till it reached the bottom of my ribs.

My breathing started to accelerate, my heart hammering in my chest. _What was he doing?! Was he actually still asleep?! _ I wondered and then I felt his lips brush against the top of my shoulder. _Oh God!_ _Why did it feel so good?!_ I didn't understand my bodies' response. A myriad of sensations began tumbling from head to toe and I couldn't seem to fully process any of them. All I could do was wait breathlessly, wondering what was going to happen next.

Inch by inch, Natsu's fingers skimmed northward, teasing my skin. Some part of me knew I should be stopping him, but for the life of me I couldn't. Instead… anticipation built inside of me, a pool of warmth growing low in my belly. I squirmed, feeling suddenly restless.

The tips of his fingers brushed just beneath my breasts and I barely suppressed a moan that had slipped to the top of my throat. His name stuck on the edge of my tongue, so close to stopping him but the words vanished the instant I felt his warm fingers brush over my breast, cupping the fullness and testing the weight in the palm of his hand. The air in my lungs whooshed out and then his lips pressed softly against the side of my neck.

"N- Natsu?" I mumbled, my lips quivering as my blood stirred hotly in my veins. It was too much. This couldn't be happening.

"Luuucy," Natsu groaned and then licked over the spot where his lips had just been. "You feel so good." His mouth didn't stop its progress, continuing to make a trail along my neck to beneath my jaw. At the same time, his hand was gently kneading my breast and teasing the hardening tip with the tips of his fingers.

I took a hesitant breath, battling within my head. Did I want him to stop? My body certainly didn't want him to. The delicious feeling running through my nerves was making me hot and desperate for more. But this was Natsu… my best friend. Could we…

My trail of thought disintegrated when he pressed me down on to my back with one hand and then slid his body over mine, covering me completely. His beautiful wide eyes looked down at me in a way I'd never seen before, creating a strange fluttering in my chest and I gulped nervously. I could see the passion within him, the heat simmering beneath the surface of his barely held restraint. A strangled moan slipped up his throat and then his lips crushed over mine, his tongue slipping inside and taking possession of my mouth.

My body reacted, instinct taking over. It no longer mattered that he was my best friend. Heat consumed me, making me forget everything except the driving need to get closer to him. I slipped my tongue along his and I heard him groan deeply in his throat. I loved the sound. I lifted my hands and sifted my fingers in his thick hair, angling our faces to deepen the sultry kiss.

The weight of his body pressing me into the mattress felt unbelievable and I parted my legs to let him sink in closer to me still. His hand was still rubbing over my breasts and I arched into his touch; little gasps slipping from my mouth every time he flicked the tip of the sensitive nub.

I was so entranced by his mouth that when he pulled away from me I whimpered pitifully at the loss, lifting my head from my pillow to search him out. "Natsu?" I questioned and then gasped when his lips pressed warmly against my throat, kissing and licking the column all the way down to my chest. My hands started to wander, gliding up and down his sides and then around to his back. I loved all the perfectly toned muscle and the way they flexed as he moved farther and farther down my body till he was kissing my navel above my tank top.

There was no hesitancy in his touch, every wicked caress sending boiling lust through my veins. I didn't protest when he started lifting my shirt up, tugging it over my chest and then my head before it fell to the floor beside my bed.

"I've ached for you for so long," Natsu groaned and then his face descended, engulfing my nipple between his warm soft lips. My body screamed, streaks of lightning ripping through me, creating an insistent throbbing between my legs. I opened my legs even further and the feel of his hips rubbing against my sex somehow eased the pulsing sensation but at the same time enhanced it. His mouth lifted from one breast and quickly resumed its torture on the other, making the sexiest suckling sounds I'd ever heard before which further fueled my desire.

I was panting beneath his onslaught, writhing in unbridled heat as he seduced me with his mouth. My hips lifted restlessly off the bed in search for something I couldn't quite understand and this time when he lifted his head from my body I searched for him, lifting my back from the bed and sitting up. My hands reached for him, pulling him against me till his naked torso was flush against mine and his lips were once again sealed over my own. We were both on our knees in the center of my bed, my arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders. One of his arms banded across the center of my back and the other slid down till his hand smoothed over my backside where he squeezed the rounded curve while at the same time our mouths battled passionately, tongues searching greedily.

An urge built inside of me and I let my hands start to roam over his body, testing the muscles that banded across his chest and then moving south to his rippled abdomen. Everything in me tightened with need, caressing the rock-hard slabs or muscle till I reached the waistband of his boxer shorts where I slipped my fingertips over the fabric and then found his raging need for me, standing proudly for my touch.

"Fuck… Lucy!" Natsu hissed and then I gasped when his teeth sunk into the flesh at the curve of my neck. A primal desire burst inside of me and I gripped his erection firmly, testing the thick length through his shorts. Both of his hands were now on my backside, desperately kneading and lifting the ample curves. "Off. I need these off of you… now!" he demanded and started tugging roughly on my shorts. I wiggled and lifted my legs till he had them off my body and then he made quick work of his own shorts. The sight of him completely naked was so erotic, making my chest heave with heavy breaths. I reached my hands out to grasp him once again but before I could he lifted me and pulled me tightly against him. He sat me on top of his thighs, my legs spread wide to accommodate his body between them and then I felt his hand slip down my belly to the folds of my sex.

"Natsu!" I screamed, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as my head fell back. His fingers slid between the saturated folds and sought out the trembling bud which was pulsing with anticipation. I circled my hips and moaned as he stroked over my clit and then he teased my opening with the tip of his middle finger.

"You're so wet," he breathed and then kissed me, stroking his tongue inside my mouth as his finger slid inside my body. The sensation was amazing, his tongue fucking me at the same rhythm as his finger which pushed inside my wet opening over and over again. I climbed up his body, needing more, balancing myself with my hands on his shoulders.

The head of his shaft found my clenching opening and butted against it… demanding entrance and he caught my gaze a moment before, with a feral roar, thrusting himself inside of me, shafting me deeply till I was overfilled with his thick cock.

We both screamed, his hands grasping my hips roughly and my fingers digging into the muscles of his shoulders to steady myself. I sucked in a deep breath, letting my body adjust to the intrusion. I'd never felt such amazing pleasure but the sheer size of him was almost painful.

I angled my hips and he sunk deeper yet, stretching me to my limits. The sensitive walls of my sex were trembling with pleasure despite the overfilled sensation and I gritted my teeth as he lifted me slowly with his hands. I let my forehead fall against his, both of our bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat and then he slammed me down while at the same time his hips bucked up.

"Oh God!" I cried out, Natsu creating a thrusting rhythm that impaled me time and time again. I could feel an orgasm building deep inside of me, growing with each expert thrust of his cock. His breathing was ragged, echoing across the room and I held him tightly as I rode him harder and harder. Primitive instinct took over and soon I was fucking him mindlessly and when my orgasm finally broke, I screamed his name and held him tightly.

"Please… I can't…" I started to say and as if he understood my broken request he lifted me up and laid me back on the mattress. His hips continued to pound into me, driving demandingly inside my body and increasing the intensity of my orgasm. It was too much, the pleasure almost unbearable and I said as much in mumbled words against his neck as another orgasm ripped through me, making my entire body quake uncontrollably.

"Yes! Oh God, yes!" Natsu moaned and then jerked inside of me, thrusting upwards in erratic lunges till he came violently inside, spilling his hot seed deeply within my body.

* * *

With an alarming jolt my eyes flew open, the sun streaming through the windows of my apartment. The inside of my thighs was slick with my own juices and I moaned at the lingering pulses running through my body. '_Holy cow… what a dream!'_ I said inside my head and lay back down, snuggling inside the extremely warm blankets.

"Lucy?"

I gasped and shot straight up, turning my head towards the sound.

"What are you doing?" Natsu's tired voice asked. He was lying on the other side of my bed, his belly on the sheets and his face turned towards me on the pillow. Instantly images of my dream fluttering to the surface of my mind and I felt a crimson flush spread across my face.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?!" I hollered and jumped clumsily off the bed, needing to get away from him and the images that were still filtering through my brain. I couldn't look at him without picturing his face in the throws of his climax so I quickly turned away and walked to my bathroom, shutting the door loudly behind me.

'Why him of all people?!' I raged within my head and turned the knobs of my sink till water streamed out. I cupped my hands beneath the stream and splashed the cool water on my face. 'Ah, that's better,' I said, sighing and letting the water drip off my face into the sink. I debated walking back out to the main room but decided against it, instead opting for a long shower to erase my wayward thoughts and ease the slow pulsing throb that was still claiming my body.

'_God, I hope I hadn't made any noises during that dream.'_

* * *

**Next update will be on Deathsembrace137's page. I will add a chapter on here when she posts it to direct you. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and decide to stay on for the ride. It's gonna be a fun one for Lucy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is now posted on Deathsembrace137's page. You can follow the link below:**

** www . fanfiction s/9465043/2/ My-Dream-of-You-and-You-and-You**

**Delete the spaces… or just search her name. Enjoy! It's super awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For chapter 3, please visit LeosLady4Ever…**

** www . fanfiction s/9465072/3/My – Dream – of – You – and - You-and-You**

**You can try using the link… remove the spaces.**

* * *

**Enjoy! Who do you think will be next?**


	4. In Service to the Emperor

For **chapter 2** go to **Deathsembrace137** and for **chapter 3** go to **Leoslady4ever**

* * *

Alright, the story has come back to me. Are you guys enjoying?! I hope so. We're having fun!

* * *

**Chapter 4: In Service to the Emperor**

"You… you had a dream about… Gajeel?" Levy asked, her cheeks flushed. She was sitting beside me, nervously playing with the ribbon on her dress and Mira was on the opposite side of the table, leaning forward with her chin resting on her hands.

I bit my lip, remembering his gorgeous body as he'd walked towards me in the dream. Thank God he wasn't hanging around the guild today. Apparently he was still out on a job somewhere. I'm not sure I could handle having _two_ guys hanging around that I'd had naughty dreams about.

"Erm, yea," I answered finally, feeling my body heating up. Just the memory made me restless and needy.

"And…," Mira goaded with a wicked grin on her face.

I took a deep breath, "And…" I looked warily at both of them. "Wow!"

"What's wow?" a voice asked.

I jumped as an arm snaked around my shoulders. "Cana!" I screamed, tensing up.

"What are you girls dishing about over here?" she asked, sliding on to the bench beside me, opposite of Levy.

Mira smiled and picked up the tray of empty beer mugs off the table, walking away and towards the back of the guild hall. Next to me, Levy started to giggle and when Cana prodded me again I finally relented and told her about my dreams of late. By the end of my story her eyes were wide and she had a humongous grin on her face.

"Wow indeed! Natsu, Cobra and then Gajeel… I'm jealous!" she said. "So, who's your favorite?"

"Cana! Shhhh!" I hissed, throwing a hand over her mouth and looking quickly around the room. "I'm not answering that."

"Oh come on!" she whined, lifting her mug and then whimpered when she went to take a sip of beer and found it empty. "Crap." Wobbling slightly, she stood up and headed towards the back of the hall, leaving Levy and I alone.

"Was it really good?" Levy asked quietly.

Warmth filled my belly and an image of Gajeel whispering naughty words behind my ear as he pounded inside of me clouded my gaze for a moment before I nodded my head enthusiastically and answered, "Oh my God, yes!"

Levy giggled beside me and then, out of nowhere, I heard a soft 'gihii'. My face flamed, every muscle in my body tensing and I did the only thing I could think to do… I ran.

* * *

"Wake up!" I screamed, smacking Natsu who was passed out on my bed. He'd come over in the early evening with Happy although Happy had left just a little while ago, mumbling something about fish. While I'd been writing, Natsu had fallen asleep and I just couldn't allow him to sleep over. I still wasn't completely comfortable around him, images randomly popping in to my head from the dream I'd had the other night.

"I don't want to…," he groaned as I shoved his shoulder.

"I don't care. Get up!" I hollered. He was lying face down on the mattress, his head turned towards me and his eyes were closed. "Natsu!"

He groaned again and turned to face the other direction, sliding slowly across my mattress to the opposite end of the bed. "You can fit."

I growled in frustration and yanked the blankets completely off the bed. "Natsu! Get…," my agitated words left me in a whoosh. His body was sprawled out with his arms cradled beneath his head. His shirt was riding up, exposing nearly half of his muscular back and I couldn't help but gaze at the way his back dipped down and then curved deliciously upwards into rounded cheeks. _Ahhhh_, _get a grip Lucy!_ "Get up!" I finished screaming and threw the blanket back over his body.

Finally Natsu lifted himself up into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. "Yea yea, I can hear you already," he said and I stiffened. A memory of Cobra stalking sexily towards me, saying almost the same words, filtered into my brain. My thighs quivered and…

"Ahhh! Get out!" I screamed, grabbing my pillow and chucking it at him.

Natsu jumped up and hopped on to the window ledge. "Sheesh, you're weird Lucy… bye, sweet dreams!" he turned and said and then vanished into the night.

I sighed and closed the window behind him. O_h if he only knew. _

Methodically I turned off all the lights in my place, changed into a tank top and shorts, and then slid into bed. Out of habit I found the warm spot left behind by Natsu's body and pulled the blankets tightly around me. As I lay there, sleep slowly taking over me, I couldn't help but wonder… was I going to have another _dream_ tonight?

* * *

"Please, lie down," a smooth, sensual voice said and I turned my head to find the source but no one was there.

I was standing in a large room with perfectly white walls and drapes of lace flowing from every corner. One side of the room opened up on to a beautiful terrace and just beyond the wide steps was a bubbling fountain which flowed into a wide shallow pool dotted with flowering lily pads. I could smell a fragrant aroma of flowers in the air as the wind blew softly inside and in the center of the room, a long bed of marble sat with several plush pillows covering the top.

I assumed that the voice had meant for me to lie down there.

My hand clutched the white sheet I'd been given above my breasts and I took a hesitant step towards the bed. "Where am I?" I asked, hoping the voice I'd heard before could hear me.

"You are in the royal estate of the Emperor of Rome. He wishes your company tonight at the festival," the same voice answered. "Please relax and lie face down. Everything will be taken care of to prepare you."

'_Prepare me?_ What does that mean?' I wondered and somehow that voice seemed vaguely familiar.

Slowly I lowered myself on to the cushions, finding a shallow indent where I guessed my head was supposed to go. I lay down, adjusting the sheet over my body. It was comfortable, the cushions soft and I found myself lulled by the sound of the water gurgling in the fountain.

The sound of footsteps filtered into my ears and I tried to lift my head and see who it was but the sound was behind me and I couldn't turn enough to see… at least not without indecently exposing myself.

"Are you comfortable?" the voice asked, still lingering behind me.

"Sure… yes," I answered, nervously tugging on the sheet to cover my backside. It was slightly unnerving having him behind me, added to the fact that I couldn't quite place his voice.

I heard him messing around with some bottles on a nearby table and then his steps got closer till they stopped directly beside me. I turned my head, hoping to see his face but at that moment he pulled my sheet down from my shoulders and folded it so that it only covered my rear and I tensed. When I looked over again, I could see perfectly toned abs stretched beside me but suddenly hot liquid poured over the center of my back, dribbling down to pool at the small of my back and then drip over my sides to the cushions beneath.

"Just relax," the voice said and I looked up, finding his waist covered by a thin sheet knotted low over his hips and the same hard stomach I'd seen a moment before. I continued up, taking in the toned chest and shoulders and then…

"Hibiki!" I gasped, finally seeing his boyishly handsome face.

"Who else?" he said, grinning down at me and then reached forward, placing his hands on the center of my back. With slow strokes he started to rub, smoothing the wet oil over my skin and then gently massaging my muscles. The oil smelled like lavender and it filled my nostrils, soothing me as his hands worked deliciously on my body.

I could definitely enjoy this dream.

I let myself relax and concentrated on the way his fingers slid almost magically over my skin. It felt good, really good. When his hands moved to my lower back and his thumbs started digging slightly into the muscle there I exhaled a long breath of air and then moaned as his fingers slid up my spine.

"You have beautiful skin," he said and I was slightly startled by how close his voice sounded. "You should be pampered like this every day."

I couldn't agree more. His touch was like heaven, his fingers gliding across my back and then along my sides. Slowly his fingers slid from the sides of my waist, up, over my ribs and then the tips brushed over the sides of my breasts. I sucked in a quick breath, a shiver running down my spine. I could feel my nipples puckering against the cushions and I wanted to groan… just from that simple touch.

His hands began massaging my shoulders, stroking the back of my neck. I felt something whisper over my skin and then just behind my ear he asked, "Does this feel good?"

Another shiver passed through my body and I nodded my head, moaning my answer, "Yes."

I heard his chuckle and then his fingers lightly slid down my back, pausing just above my backside and then once again skimmed lightly up my sides. This time, his fingers slowed at my breasts, brushing over the sides till I moaned at the feeling. "You're so sensitive," he commented, repeating the motion.

My body was tingling, warmth spilling into my gut. I was having a difficult time keeping my breathing normal and then I felt warm lips press softly against the nape of my neck.

"Mmmm, I couldn't resist. You're just so tempting," he said and then he kissed me again, this time letting the tip of his tongue lick over my skin. I audibly gasped, my body quivering. He moved slowly down the center of my back, kissing and licking a trail down my spine and when he reached the thin sheet he stopped his progress and placed a kiss to each of my rounded cheeks, above the fabric. Every muscle in my back was tensed and my hands started fisting in the cushions above my head.

His hands began rubbing the back of my thighs, massaging my hamstrings. I felt the cushions shift slightly and realized he had climbed on top with me, kneeling between my legs. He stroked my thighs, easing slowly between them with his fingers. With long circular caresses he moved further and further up, slipping underneath the sheet towards the apex of my thighs.

My body was shaking, anticipation building inside of me. His fingers were devastating in their movements, skimming slowly upwards. When they crept so close that I could feel the tips brush against my sex I gasped and then lifted my hips wantonly. The sheet slid off my body, falling to the floor beside us and then his lips pressed to the inside of my thigh, his shoulders nudging my legs further apart.

I lifted myself up slightly, turning my head back and saw his face buried between my legs. Oo it was so hot! His warm tongue slid up, slowly approaching my cleft and then he teasingly licked over my folds. I gasped and shuddered, moaning as his tongue started to prod inside, licking over my opening.

His tongue was incredible, stroking me and then he lifted his head. I watched him crawl over my body, his eyes locked with mine. I turned on to my back beneath him and when his face met mine our lips locked, tongues eagerly slipping against one anothers. I didn't care that I was completely naked, his bare chest pressing against mine but it seemed completely unfair that he had his lower half covered so I reached down and started unknotting the cloth around his waist.

He eagerly helped, removing the garment and immediately I felt his hard length pressing against the inside of my thighs. "I could get in a lot of trouble for this," he mumbled against my mouth while his hips started rocking erotically against my own. I was surprised by how entranced I was by his eyes, thick lashes lining their beautiful depths and I barely registered a word he said, instead focusing on the perfection of his face. Golden locks fell over his forehead and I reached up and pulled his face back down to mine for a sultry kiss that had my legs wrapping around his hips.

"Oh Lucy, you're so perfect," he moaned above me, one of his hands slipping down to my chest. He cupped my breast and then flexed his hips, sliding his arousal between the folds of my cleft. His lips moved to the hollow beneath my ear and he sucked gently, making me arch my head back and hold him closer. My body was hot and needy, wanting him badly. He was teasing me with his hardness, sliding it between my increasingly wet folds.

"Hibiki, please…" I nearly begged, lifting my hips in obvious invitation.

"I could never deny a beautiful woman," he said and then his erection poked through my entrance and slid deeply inside.

I cried out, arching my body. His lips captured one of my nipples and he suckled on it while his hips started to slowly move, sliding out and then back inside. It felt so good, his tongue lavishing attention to my sensitive nub while his member pumped deliciously in and out of my body.

I ran my hands through his hair, pressing him closer and then whimpering when he lifted his mouth from my breast. My displeasure didn't last long though because a moment later his eyes caught mine, capturing my gaze and holding it while he swiveled his hips in the most erotic way and hitting a spot inside me that had me gasping for air and clutching at his back. His beauty was almost mesmerizing, like a golden Adonis put here to drive women crazy.

His hips continued their assault on my body, driving my pleasure higher and higher and just as I was about to explode with an orgasm he suddenly stopped, pulling himself out of my body and crawling back down between my legs.

"Hibiki… what… what are you… doing?!" I mumbled, confused and frustrated.

"Shhhh," he said, placing a finger over his lips and then he dipped his head and covered my cleft with his mouth.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, arching up from the pleasure till I was sitting. His perfect face was buried between my legs, his tongue licking me and flicking over my clit. I leaned back on my hands, watching him leisurely lick between my now dripping wet folds. His lips captured the sensitive nub and when he started to suck, I lost it. My body convulsed, my mouth hanging open on a silent scream and I exploded.

A powerful orgasm ripped through me and I grabbed his thick hair and tugged his face up to mine for a desperate kiss while I pressed my body against his, both of us kneeling on the plush cushions. His hand slid down my back and curved over my backside, his hard body rocking against me. Slowly he lay back, pulling me with him till he was lying on the cushions and I was sitting astride his hips. I reached between our bodies and found him, gripping his arousal in my hands and guiding him to my entrance.

With a quick, downward thrust, I took him to the root, burying him within my body. He threw back his head and moaned, reaching his hands out and grasping mine. Slowly I rode him, gaining confidence and quickening my pace. I used his hands for balance, losing myself to the feel of his thick length sliding in and out of my body.

His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his eyes glued to my movements. His beauty turned sexy, his eyes smoldering as they watched me. I could see his eyes slipping down to watch my breasts as they bobbed up and down and then his hips started thrusting upwards as my body slammed down, pushing into me and making us both cry out in pleasure.

I was riding him fast now, releasing his hands and placing my own on his chest. His hands moved to my hips and he helped guide my movements. Our pace was frantic, need guiding us and soon I felt the spasms coming again, taking over me till I couldn't take it anymore and I shattered over him. He pounded up into me one last time and found his own release, spilling himself deeply within my body as he cried out my name over and over again.

I collapsed over him, my body completely spent. I was waiting for the moment when I'd wake up, like I had in every other dream so far but for some reason… I didn't. Instead I laid there while my heartbeat slowly returned to normal and when we were both able to move again I sat up and smiled shyly down at him.

"Umm… now what?" I asked, unsure what to do at this point.

He chuckled and sat up. "Now we finish getting you ready. The Emperor will be displeased if you are late."

'_Oh crap, the Emperor!' _My thoughts went wild, imagining who it could be. Was that why my dream didn't end? Was the Emperor another guy from my fantasies? I couldn't imagine another round of sex… even if it was only a dream.

I got up slowly, following Hibiki as he walked across the room and grabbed a white robe off of a gold plated rack. He helped me pin it in place and then smoothed my hair back, clipping it back with a beaded comb before stepping back and assessing his work. "A goddess!"

I smiled weakly at him and blushed. It was strange looking at him now, after what we'd just done. He took my face in his hands and leaned down, pressing his lips softly to mine. It felt good, too good and I was reluctant to end it but all too soon he was grabbing my hands and pulling me out of the room.

After making our way through several hallways, we finally came to a large open room. The place was empty except for a handful of guards standing watch at each of the doorways that led into the area. In the center was a large bed of sorts with pillows strewn about haphazardly and I could see from this distance that someone lay there.

With a final nudge, Hibiki led me inside and I gulped nervously as we walked quietly through the room. The Emperor was propped on some pillows, his back facing us and I could see a tuft of rust colored hair falling just over the top. We stepped closer and I saw a bowl of grapes lying next to the person's body, his arm raised as he fed himself.

Hibiki cleared his throat as we came close and the Emperor turned where he sat and peered at us over his pillow. "Men!"

I nearly fainted. No! It can't be! A scream tore from my throat, and the next thing I knew, I was shooting up in bed, looking desperately around my room.

It was empty, blessedly devoid of a single soul besides myself. I groaned with relief, lying back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. _These dreams were going to be the death of me._

* * *

**Anyone want to be Lucy yet? I do! Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be posted on Deathsembrace137's page. **

**Thanks for reading! And let us know what you guys think. We'd love to hear from you.  
**


	5. This Might Sting a Little

**Chapter 5**

**Check out Deathsembrace137's page for Chapter 5: This Might Sting a Little**

**I'd give you the link but since they don't work here its probably pointless. If you need one, just PM me or leave a review.**


	6. Too Sexy For My Shirt

**Chapter 6**

**For Chapter 6: I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt, check out Leoslady4ever's page.**


	7. and Pants

**Please visit Deathsembrace137's page for chapter 5 and Leoslady4ever for chapter 6. **

**I hope you are all enjoying! We are having an absolute blast!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: ... and Pants**

My eyes drank in the sight standing just inside the doorway, muscular arms crossed over a broad chest and a wicked grin spreading across his deviously handsome face. He was dressed as if he'd just put on a show himself which meant he was wearing barely anything except a similar pair of boxer briefs to what Gray had had on, a shade of crystal blue studded with tiny rhinestones. Clipped to them was a pair of royal blue suspenders which were stretched over his shoulders, no shirt to speak of and there was a red ribbon tied around his neck as if he was a present waiting to be opened.

I watched Gray turn his head, his body still kneeling between my spread thighs. I knew I should be embarrassed, sitting here completely naked; my body sprawled out in obvious invitation. But I wasn't… at all. Blood was still pumping rapidly throughout my body as my orgasm continued to rage on, spasms making me shudder and convulse where I sat on the plush sofa, alternating between staring at the back of Gray's head and the seductively approaching form of Lyon.

"What do you want?" Gray asked, barely concealing his annoyance at the intrusion.

"I want some of what you just had," he answered and then nudged Gray over, spreading my legs even farther apart. "Look at that dripping wet pink flesh screaming for my tongue."

His head dipped down and a burst of cool air blew over my cleft. I gasped and gripped the cushions beside me, my face contorting in pleasured agony as the sensations of my still pumping orgasm magnified. Lyon's face had a devilish smirk on it and I watched him slowly stick out his tongue and then lick up the full length of my sex. It was so incredible, the warmth of his mouth soothing the cold but then another breath of cold air whispered over my trembling flesh.

"That's mine!" Gray cried out, shoving Lyon aside and covering my clit with his lips. _Oh my God!_ The feeling was so acute, sparks shooting throughout my body.

They were both between my thighs, nearly making me do a complete split. Black and silver hair fought for domination over my center, alternating with cool caresses and warm sucks. I was lost to pleasure, lost to the sight of two gorgeous men eagerly licking my feminine folds. I reached my hands out and grasped the tops of both their heads, sifting my fingers through their thick hair. Both their eyes peered up at me and they each kissed the inside of my thighs, seducing me with their gazes. I couldn't look away. The erotic image was nearly as arousing as the feelings they were creating within my body with their delicious tongues.

One by one they claimed my clit, teasing and sucking. It was a constant battle of cold and encompassing warmth. Gray's tongue thrust inside my opening, a cold blade licking the tender flesh and then Lyon's mouth quickly replaced his, capturing my sensitive bud between hot wet lips. I was practically ripping their hair out, the feelings so intense I couldn't control my body.

"I need a taste of those lips," Lyon said, staring at my mouth and rose up from between my legs, climbing up my body like a graceful feline stalking its prey. Gray's mouth was still working on my trembling cleft, his arms wrapping around my thighs to slide my body further down till my backside was hanging off the cushions. Cool lips found my own and immediately I slipped my tongue between his lips, sucking greedily while Gray's mouth did the same to my nether lips. Every muscle in my body was tensing, driving towards the edge that would send me into blissful surrender.

Lyon's mouth was devastating, driving me wild. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and lifted my hips. Then, with a final flick of Gray's tongue, I jolted and exploded, another orgasm ripping through my body. I screamed into Lyon's mouth and he swallowed my cries, his legs still straddling my body and an instant later I was being moved, Gray lifting my hips into the air and moving me sideways on the couch while Lyon followed.

"Get out of the way!" Gray said, his voice coming out deep and husky as he spoke to Lyon who was still seducing me with lush kisses.

I whimpered in protest when his mouth was roughly pulled from me but a moment later, Gray's mouth replaced his, his tongue stroking inside and caressing my own. My legs parted easily for his hands which guided my thighs apart and then his hips pushed inside, his arousal butting naughtily against my sex.

Outside I could hear the loud beating of music, the bass practically making the walls shake. Gray's hips started undulating against mine, matching the rhythm of the bass and I stared at the space between our bodies, mine and Gray's stomachs rising and falling rapidly with our heavy breaths, wanting more than anything for him to push inside of me with his thick cock.

Gray sat back, kneeling between my legs and grabbed a hold of my waist. His strong arms yanked me down so that my backside rested over his thighs and then slowly he teased my entrance, rubbing over my clit with the wide crest of his cock. My back arched off the cushions, my eyes clenched tightly shut and then I felt a mouth cover one of my nipples. I looked up and Lyon was leaning over me, his chest hovering above my face and his tongue leisurely licking my tit. I lifted my hands and wrapped them around his hard body, feeling the flexing muscles on his back and the rough fabric of the suspenders as Gray continued to teased my clit with his velvet rod.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Two amazingly sexy ass men, doing such erotic things to my body; it was like a dream come true… o wait, it _was_ a dream. I fucking loved my imagination!

I stroked my clit up and down his thick cock, using him to masturbate while Lyon continued to wonderfully abuse my erect nipples with his warm lips and cool breaths of air. "Mmm, that's so hot. I like watching you pleasure yourself on me," Gray said, his hands gripping my hips tighter, helping me move. A moment later the head of his cock plunge through my opening and I heard him groan, pushing a little bit further. "You feel so good!" he exclaimed and then shoved fully inside of me in one quick thrust, his skin slapping against mine.

My mouth opened to cry out but it was lost as Lyon covered my mouth with his own once again. I hungrily devoured him as Gray started to pound in and out of me. I captured his bottom lip between mine and he hissed as I tugged and sucked on it, raking over it with my blunt teeth.

"Naughty girl," Lyon said and I stared at him helplessly while he turned around and straddled my body just beneath my breasts. Wow, he was a hell of a sight. His body was hard in all the right places, thick muscles stretched over his broad chest and narrowing to ripped abs. I could see his erection clearly outlined beneath the thin fabric of his boxer briefs and I licked my lips, my mouth watering for a taste. "You want this?" he asked, sliding a hand slowly down his torso between the straps of his suspenders. I nodded my head, my shallow breaths coming out fast and harsh. Gray was battering my sex, yanking my hips to meet his thick cock. It felt so good, my core wet and dripping as my muscles clenched around his penetrating length.

Lyon started to move over me, pumping his hips to the steady rhythm of the music. His hand continued its course down his body and then his fingers found the bulge beneath his briefs and curled around it. My eyes were glued to his movements, heavy breaths panting between my slightly parted lips. His hand started to move, sliding up and down his erection. His hips were still pumping in time with the music and I was mesmerized by it. I reached my hands out, desperate to feel his hard body but he caught my hands before they made contact and he pinned them above my head.

Leaning over me he whispered in my ear, "Not yet baby."

I moaned in frustration… and then moaned in pleasure as Gray tilted his hips slightly and his thick head started to rub over a highly sensitive spot inside of me. When Lyon released my hands I did as I was told and left them there above my head and instead let my eyes do the touching. I raked over him, biting my lower lip and then he rose up on his knees and started touching himself again. My eyes followed his hand as it slid up and down his cock, through the thin fabric. I wanted to see more, wanted the damn briefs off his body but he just continued to touch himself. I was so hot, my blood flowing like lava through my veins.

Gray's thrusts were maddening, his cock driving deeper and deeper inside of me and as I watched Lyon's fingers slip beneath his briefs and grab his cock I cried out, my body tightening viciously and then bursting with intense pleasure.

I didn't know how much more of this I could take. My body was on fire. Gray's thick cock still rocked in and out of my body and I shuddered violently over and over again as his powerful strokes prolonged the spasms tumbling throughout my body.

Lyon was touching himself now, his hand beneath his briefs but the fabric still concealed his actions from my gaze. I wanted to rip them off and I bit my lip hard, trying to restrain the urge. I could see every movement, his fist pumping slowly up and down and then he moved his hips closer to my face. "Do you want it?" he asked, rubbing the bulge across my parted lips.

"Yes! Please!" I screamed but he was already moving away so I quickly reached my hands out and grabbed his suspenders, pulling his mouth down to mine. My hands were all over his body, sliding down his back to his rear where I squeezed the rounded flesh aggressively and practically ripped his briefs off his body.

His erection fell thick and hard from the confines of fabric, standing proudly erect as I tugged the fabric down his thighs. I gasped, startled when he ripped the fabric apart on either side, ridding himself of the briefs and suspenders in a quick move that left him bare for my gaze except for the red ribbon still tied around his neck.

"Come here baby," he urged and then guided his cock to my lips. He pushed inside and I lapped him up, sucking his hard length to the same rhythm that Gray was fucking me.

I could hear Gray groaning with every thrust, his fingers digging into the flesh on my hips. I squeezed the muscles around his cock and felt him shudder violently then surge one last time into my body, spilling his seed deeply within me and screaming my name.

Lyon pumped his dick inside my mouth, leaning over and hovering above my body. His hips flexed with his movements and I reached my hands up and grabbed his backside, pulling him down and swallowing him till he hit the back of my throat.

"Oh fuck yes, take it all!" Lyon cried out.

He tasted so good, thick and incredibly hard, veins pulsing against my tongue. I sucked him hard, desperate to get as much of him as I could but then suddenly I was yanked down the sofa, his dick slipping out of my mouth and strong hands lifted me up a moment before cold lips sealed over my own.

I was kneeling on the sofa now, my body pressed against Gray's. I felt Lyon move behind me and press his body against my back. I was sandwiched between two gorgeous men, Gray's mouth on mine and Lyon's lips brushing against the side of my neck. I could feel Lyon's erection pressing against my backside and I wiggled against him, making him moan and lightly nip at my neck.

"It's my turn," he said and his hands slid down my body, following the curve of my hips and then he urged me back. My lips trailed down Gray's body, licking a path down his chest and stomach as my body was pulled back. I felt Lyon behind me, sliding my legs apart and then the head of his cock was pushing against my dripping wet folds. "Scream for me baby," he said and then surged inside swiftly.

I cried out, throwing my head back as he pushed deeply inside and I had to steady myself on Gray's waist, holding him tightly in my hands. Unbelievably, Gray was already growing hard again, twitching to life as I started licking his hard stomach.

Lyon was behind me, pumping brutally inside me with powerful thrusts. He swiveled his hips, hitting different spots inside me and I moaned with each delicious sensation.

"Come here," Gray's gruff voice said, lifting me up with his hands beneath my arms and then his mouth was on mine again, his cool tongue sliding over my own. Lyon was still thrusting into me, the angle changed and then Gray's hands slid up my body and cupped my breasts. His thumb and index finger began teasing my erect nipples and I felt him move to sit on the arm of the sofa. A desperate urge grew inside of me and I couldn't help myself. I ripped my mouth from his and bent down, grasping his increasingly growing erection in my hand and wrapped my lips around it. "Oh fuck Lucy. That feels so good!"

With every thrust from Lyon behind me my mouth would slide further down Gray's cock, pushing him as deep as I could handle. Both of the men were becoming extremely vocal, grunting and groaning as they both found pleasure with my body. The sounds were so incredibly erotic that I found myself trembling, my body spinning out of control. Lyon reached around my hips and found my cleft. The tip of his finger delved inside my opening, joining his thrusting cock then slipped out, coated in our juices and began rubbing over my highly sensitive clit.

Licks of pleasure washed through me and I was jerking my hips back, meeting him thrust for thrust. On a loud gasp I released my claim on Gray's thick penis and arched my body, throwing my head back as Lyon gripped my hips tightly and buried himself once… twice… and then impaled me deeply, spilling his hot semen within my body.

My body was on fire. The need inside of me kept growing. I'd lost all sense of myself, all inhibitions forgotten. All I could do was feel and react to the primal instincts guiding my way. I straightened up, using Gray's body in front of me to steady myself and felt Lyon's still rigid length slip slowly out of my body. I looked down, moaning at the feel of the wide crest of his cock sliding out of my body and when he slid out, several drips of moisture fell to the sofa beneath me.

The sight was intoxicating, his juices mixed with my own. I wasn't done with these men yet… not nearly.

I reached behind me and found the back of Lyon's head, urging his mouth on to mine as I leaned slightly back and turned into his hard body. His arms circled my body and his hands found my breasts, cupping them and massaging the fullness. Gray leaned forward and claimed one of the sensitive peaks, wrapping his cool lips around the tip and gently pulling. I was like a feast for his mouth, Lyon's hands holding my breasts up for Gray's ministrations. My head fell back against Lyon's chest and I let myself drown in the feelings Gray was creating with his tongue and succulent lips.

"Do you like that?" Lyon whispered behind my ear, squeezing my breasts to push my nipple further into Gray's greedy mouth.

I nodded my head, a sound almost like a whimper slipping up my throat.

"What was that? I can't hear you," Lyon said.

I gulped audibly then mumbled, "Yes."

His throaty chuckle drifted to my ears and then Gray lifted his head from my breast and leaned next to my other ear. "You're delicious," he said, shivers tumbling down my spine at his words.

"I want a taste too," Lyon said and suddenly I was lifted up and deposited on the sofa, seated with my back against the back of the couch. Lyon was on my left, kneeling beside me and Gray was kneeling on my right. I looked at both of them, my heart racing. _They were so sexy_. Their eyes both held an ocean of lust within them and I gasped when they both leaned forward and claimed each of my breasts.

They teased me, fluttering their tongues over my nipples and then sucked gently. I wanted to throw my head back and scream but I didn't want to take my eyes off of them. The feeling was unbelievable. I was panting. My hands lifted and rubbed around each of their necks then slid down their backs which were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. They each felt amazing, their bodies perfectly toned from battle. I couldn't believe how turned on I was.

Lyon's mouth left my breast and started trailing down my stomach. His hungry gaze didn't leave mine as he moved and then he found my trembling cleft. He was kneeling on the ground between my legs and he lifted my legs and draped my thighs over his shoulders. The tip of his tongue rimmed my opening and I started to tremble. It was like an electric current had formed between Gray's mouth on my breast and Lyon's mouth on my sex. My hips were moving uncontrollably, in a sense fucking his mouth. I could feel another orgasm building inside of me with incredible force.

"Don't come… not yet," Lyon said, his tone demanding as if he knew how close I was.

_What? How was I… How could you stop it?_

My body convulsed, my teeth clenching when he stuck a slick digit slowly inside of me.

"Not yet baby," he said, slowly sliding his finger in and out of me.

I struggled to hold back, my muscles straining. His finger stroked the sensitive tissue and then his mouth covered my clit. My head fell back and I screamed. _I couldn't do it. I was going to shatter any second._

"Don't come for him… come for me," Gray whispered sensually and then his tongue trailed down my stomach to my slick swollen lips. "Move," he said gruffly, pushing Lyon away with his hand and then claiming my clit.

"Wait for me Lucy. Come for me. Only me," Lyon begged and I whimpered loudly. I couldn't do this. I was going to explode.

Lyon shoved Gray out of the way and reclaimed my quivering flesh, capturing the nub between his warm lips. I had a hand in each of their hair, gripping the strands tightly.

"Mine."

"No, mine!"

I was dizzy with lust, losing track of whose mouth was on me. Back and forth they went till suddenly I felt both of their tongues on my clit and the feeling was so intense that I couldn't hold back any longer and I exploded, screaming loudly as spasms rocked my body.

* * *

I awoke, trembling. My body was covered in sweat, my hair sticking to my forehead and cheeks. I pressed a hand to my private area and moaned… I was still pulsing from the power of my orgasm.

I lay there for several minutes, trying to get control over my body and finally the sensations started to disappear.

I can't believe the dream I'd just had. Two blaring images of Gray and Lyon pasted themselves in my head and I started to get warm just thinking about them. I'd had no idea my imagination was capable of such things. I mean seriously… a threesome with Gray and Lyon, holy cow!

I remembered my thoughts earlier about the men I'd dreamed about so far, listing their attributes and the things I found attractive. Gray and Lyon both certainly fit in there. Gray was so intense, a wealth of feeling and emotion lying hidden beneath the surface. He was a devoted friend, one that I truly cherished. It would almost be as natural with him as it would with Natsu. Some people already suspected something… an image of Juvia popped into my head and I cringed.

Then there was Lyon. To be honest, I'd always thought he was cute in a slightly eccentric kind of way but never really imagined anything like this about him. Now, oh my God. His attractiveness just shot up 100 points. It wasn't too far fetched either. Our guilds were friendly and we often ran in to each other out on quests.

The possibilities were growing.

I got up from my bed and walked across the room to the bathroom, needing a shower after that dream. I pulled my tank top over my head and threw it over the back on my chair. My feet stopped, my eyes glued to the discarded fabric.

I'm never going to be able to watch Gray strip casually again…

* * *

**Ah! I had so much fun writing this. May be a bit overdone but oh well... those 2 are just too hot to not over-do it. **

**Stay tuned for chapter 8 from Deathsembrace137. Just getting better and better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is now posted on Deathsembrace137's page. Please go check it out!**

* * *

**A Speedy Delivery?**


	9. A Sudden Appearance

**For Chapter 9: A Sudden Appearance, please visit Leoslady4ever's page. **

**Who can it be…?**


	10. The Lion Ruts Tonight

**Chapter 10: The Lion Ruts Tonight**

* * *

I gasped, heat coursing through me. His nostrils were flaring and when he opened his eyes again I swear I could see fire burning within their dark depths. My fingers gripped my sheets tightly and I tried to concentrate on anything besides the fact that a half naked man was lying next to me. At least the blankets covered most of his body, only leaving the top of his bare chest and shoulders visible to my eyes.

What the heck was he doing here anyway? Had he been watching me the whole time? Judging from the look on his face he had. Even his breathing seemed to be uneven and slightly ragged. And what the heck had he meant, 'I smell good…' What was that supposed to mean? Could he possibly smell… I mean… there's no way he could… could he?

"What just happened?" he asked, leaning towards me.

I watched him inhale again and I shied away, sliding a few inches back on the bed. I didn't trust myself right now… memories of my dream lingering too closely to the surface of my thoughts. "Wh- what do you mean?"

He rolled to his back and lifted his arms up to cradle his head as he looked up at the ceiling. "You just… well umm… I don't know," he said and then turned his head towards me, his eyes searching out mine with a slight flush spreading across his cheeks. "I feel funny Luce."

_He_ feels funny? I was the one who just had an amazing, orgasmic dream. I was the one whose heart was still beating rapidly inside my chest as erotic images of Mest still filtered through my head of him thrusting wildly inside of me and pushing me to the limits of my pleasure.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" I asked.

My body was alive with desire. _This was bad… really bad_. I had to get away from him.

"Natsu, get out," I said before he could answer, annoyed with myself when my voice cracked.

"But Luce…," Natsu started and I quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, shaking my head. His lips pressed against my palm and I quickly snatched my hand back, clutching it with the other as if I'd just been burned.

"Get out!" I screamed again and this time Natsu scrambled from under the covers. I was lying between him and the edge of my mattress so he had to climb over me, clumsily falling on top of me and scrambling up while I tugged the blankets over my head. As soon as I felt the bed shift and knew he was off, I eased the blankets back down and looked at him.

He was standing beside the bed now, a hand scratching the back of his head while the other rested on his hips… his hips, _oh my God!_ My eyes went wide and instantly my face started to flame. The only article of clothing he was wearing, his shorts, were tented impressively and my eyes fastened to the area.

"Eh? Lu… WAHHHH!" Natsu yelled and jumped back, his hands immediately grabbing at the offending area while his face took on the same shade as his hair. He smiled weakly at me and then turned, disappearing a moment later in my bathroom.

I stared after him, still in shock and then I laughed, what else could I do?

* * *

It was almost noon when I made my way to the guild and the place was on the quiet side, only a few people hanging around. I was thankful, not really in the mood for the chaos that the guild was usually in, especially lately. Everyone knew about my dreams now, even people I rarely spoke to. The guys certainly found it entertaining, some even going so far as to fight over who was better… like it had been real rather than just a dream. For the most part I was amused if not turned on by some of the reactions. Gray and Lyon had put on a hell of a performance the night before in honor of one of my dreams and Gajeel had been pretty persistent in offering his "services" ever since. Even people I hadn't dreamed about were getting involved, hoping that they'd be the next fantasy. I'd be disappointing one such blonde haired guild mate again today.

I found my favorite girls, sitting towards the back of the room and I made my way over, smiling as I approached.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy said, waving happily from where she sat with a thick book opened up on the table in front of her.

Cana was nearby, looking slightly hung over and she slid over towards me as I took a seat on the bench opposite Levy.

"You're looking bright and cheery today. Must have been a better dream," Cana said and then took a large gulp from her beer mug. Before I was even able to answer, Mira was there, taking a seat beside Levy and leaning her elbows on the table, propping her head up on her hands and waiting expectantly for my story.

"Jeez! Is that all you guys think about now? You know, we were friends _before_ I started having these dreams," I said, huffing in annoyance but I couldn't keep a straight face and started giggling.

"Spill…" Cana said and I took a deep breath before I started laying out my latest erotic dream, thankful that no men were hovering around to listen for once.

"He teleported… inside? I'd never thought of his magic ability that way," Cana said, her eyes going vague as she started to disappear into a day dream. "Maybe I need to get myself in trouble."

We laughed and Mira stood up, shaking her head as she walked back to the bar, "You have some imagination Lucy."

Levy and I both giggled and then I turned when I heard the front door open. Standing in the entryway was Gajeel along with Lily and when his eyes found mine a large grin spread over his handsome face and I quickly turned away and said, "I need a girl's day. You guys wanna go out?"

* * *

I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day. Levy, Cana and I had spent the entire afternoon, walking around town shopping. We'd had lunch in a small café then spent the rest of the day at a local beauty parlor. It had been exactly what I'd needed, a reprieve from the curious stares and wild antics of the majority of Fairy Tail men.

The three of us walked inside the now lively guild, my spirits restored somewhat and I was ready to face the chaos that most likely awaited us. Sure enough, the moment we walked inside, every eye in the place was on me. I spotted Natsu in the back, seeming to be arguing with Gray. For a pair who claimed they hated each other, they spent an awful lot of time together… though of course, 90% of that was fighting.

He made eye contact with me as the girls and I worked our way back to an empty table and even from across the room I could see the embarrassed flush spread over his face and he waved a moment before Gray tackled him to the ground.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go use the restroom. I'll be right back," I said, leaving Levy and Cana at the table and making my way towards the back of the room. I didn't notice a certain figure getting up and following me till I was out in the hallway and a hand grabbed my waist, pulling me back against a rock solid body. I gasped, my entire body going rigid.

"I haven't heard any rumors today…" Laxus's deep voice whispered beside my ear, making a shiver travel down my spine. A moan slipped up my throat and it nearly tumbled out of my mouth but thankfully I caught it in time and took a deep breath instead.

"I'm sure that won't last long," I answered.

His other hand settled on the other side of my waist and I struggled to resist the urge to lean back against his masculine frame. "Why don't you just tell me now?" he persisted. His fingers were slowly making tiny circles where they rested on my waist and his body was pressing intimately against my hips. He was so impossibly large and I could just imagine what it would be like being captured beneath him in bed.

I inhaled deeply and then took a step forward, his hands releasing their grip on my body. "It'll only disappoint you," I said in answer and walked away, turning into the ladies room and then sagging in relief when I was finally out of sight. That man was simply overwhelming in every sense.

I walked out a few minutes later, checking the hallway first to make sure no one was hanging around and then made my way back to the girls. Cana had already claimed a keg of beer for herself and was busy guzzling it down while Levy talked animatedly about something with Mira.

"I knew you were into cosplay," Bickslow said with a smirk on his face as I passed his table. The rest of the team was there as well, Freed with an uninterested look on his face, Evergreen with a slight scowl and Laxus with a frown which creased his forehead.

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just smiled shyly and kept walking, not used to Bickslow talking to me at all much less teasingly. I took a seat beside Levy and listened while she and Mira talked about a new novel that had just come out. For some reason, a wave of exhaustion passed through me and I felt my body slump, a sudden desire for a relaxing evening with a warm blanket and a good book filling my head. When Gajeel caught my eye from across the room and winked at me I gave it up and leaned towards Levy. "I'm gonna head home. I'm tired," I said and stood up.

"Are you ok?" she asked, looking up at me as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just gonna relax this evening. Cya tomorrow!" I smiled and waved good bye then headed out of the guild hall, breathing a sigh of relief when neither Natsu nor Gray stopped me on the way.

When I finally got home I let my bag fall to the floor and then poured myself a glass of water before grabbing a book and plopping on my sofa. I pulled my throw blanket off the side of the couch and draped it over my legs and then leaned back, opening my book and wiggling into the cushions till I was comfortable.

'Ahhh, this is perfect!' I said to myself, smiling as I started a new story.

I was several pages in when a bright flash of light appeared next to me and suddenly Loke was sitting on the opposite side of the couch. His signature suit since becoming my spirit was missing and in its place he wore a fitted green t-shirt and faded jeans. Even his tinted glasses were missing and his hair was cropped short like how it was when I'd first met him the day I'd joined Fairy Tail.

"Hey Princess," his smooth voice said across the short distance, a casual smile spreading over his handsome face.

"Loke, what are you doing here?" I questioned, pulling my feet beneath me so they weren't peaking out from under my blanket.

"I'm just here to visit. You haven't had need of me much lately and I missed you," he answered with a genuine smile.

Inwardly I groaned, not really wanting any company at the moment. I'd come home so that I could be lazy and just veg out. I didn't really want any company but he was right, it had been a while since I'd seen him. And maybe it would be nice to talk to someone who didn't know about my dreams. Lately that's all anyone spoke about, even my closest friends. At least Cana and Levy hadn't said much during our time together today but even they made mention of it a few times.

"How are you?" I asked, leaning back into the cushiony back of the sofa.

"I'm good. Would be better if I saw you more often though," he said, grinning.

I smiled ruefully back, "I've been busy I guess. Sorry." Ha! Busy? Could having an active imagination count as being busy? …Probably not.

His answering smile was warm and carefree. "Don't worry Princess. As long as you still know that I am always here for you."

"Thanks Loke, I do know that," I replied.

"So what are you doing at home?" he asked, draping a casual arm over the back of the couch. He was completely at ease sitting here and I felt myself relaxing as well.

"Just relaxing. The guild has been a bit… excitable lately," I answered, leaning back and stretching my legs out a little, careful not to kick him on the other side of the couch.

Loke laughed and leaned back as well, resting his booted heals on my coffee table. "When is it not?" he said and I had to agree with him though lately it's been at an all time high.

"Hey, get your shoes off my table," I yelled, reaching my hand out and smacking his leg.

"Yikes! Ok!" he said, laughing and then kicked his shoes off to the floor. "Now you get to see my sexy toes."

"Oh yes," I said, giggling when he wiggled them. "Very sexy."

This was nice. A normal, laid back conversation with a good friend. Even the slight bit of flirting was fun.

"Here, give me your foot," Loke said, reaching under my blanket with his hand and grabbing my ankle. I yanked it back quickly and cringed.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, tucking my feet back underneath my body.

"Trust me. It'll feel good," he said, holding his hand out.

I bit my lip nervously, amazed that I was even considering it.

"Oh come on. I promise… no funny business," Loke said.

"Errr, I don't know." It seemed harmless enough but I was still hesitant. I mean, rubbing someone's feet was awfully intimate. But the lure was… tantalizing. And he did promise no funny business. I knew I could trust him. He was my spirit. We shared a bond no human to human could ever imitate. "Promise?"

"I promise. I won't touch you inappropriately at all," he said and when I tentatively slid my foot out from beneath the blanket he smiled and reached for my ankle. "Just relax Lucy."

He pulled my foot up on to his lap and slowly started to rub the arch. I was tense and uncomfortable. No one had ever touched my feet before, much less rubbed them. It felt weird. It was a struggle to not yank my foot back.

"You're not relaxing," Loke said and I groaned.

"I'm just, not comfortable with you... touching me… like that," I said.

"Alright, I won't touch you then," he said and stopped rubbing his hands over my feet. I tried to pull my foot back but he grabbed a hold of it first and said, "You can rest it here. I don't mind."

Silently I thanked him and leaned back against the arm of the sofa. It definitely was more comfortable this way with my legs stretched out and slightly elevated.

"So what's been going on lately? How's Gray and Natsu?" Loke asked, turning his body as well so that he could face me, both of my feet now in his lap.

"They are good… same as usual. Not a whole lot is going on really," I answered.

"You said earlier that everyone has been… excitable. What did you mean?"

I sighed and groaned. Did I dare tell him why? I didn't need another person knowing about my dreams. "I'd rather not say."

He quirked a brow and dropped a hand into his lap. His fingers brushed casually against my foot and they rested there but he didn't move them again. "Alright then."

"How about you? What's going on in the spirit world?" I asked.

"Not a whole lot," he said and shifted slightly, lifting an arm and propping his head up with his hand which was held up by his elbow leaning on the back of the couch. "I thought about you a lot."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Yea, I'm sure."

"I did!" he said, chuckling at my answer. "Actually, I miss everyone from Fairy Tail."

"They miss you too. You should visit more often. You obviously don't need me to bring you out," I said, laughing.

Suddenly I noticed that his hand was moving, slowly rubbing up and down the inside of my foot. How long had he been doing that? The gesture was innocent enough, almost like it was just a subconscious endearment. I was surprised that it didn't seem to bother me. If anything, it kinda felt… good.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It actually felt really good and I let myself relax and enjoy it as his caresses grew bolder and soon he was fully massaging my foot.

"See… didn't I say you would enjoy it?" Loke said with a soft chuckle.

My only reply was a groan as his fingers began rubbing my toes. Oh man, this was great. It was so relaxing but at the same time, a strange feeling started swimming through my body. It was like my nerves were all affected by his touch and my whole body was being caressed and massaged.

"Loke?"

His low voice almost purred as he answered, "Hmm…"

"Maybe… maybe this wasn't a good idea," I said. My eyes were still closed and I could feel his fingers drifting over my ankles then sliding back down to my feet.

"Why do you say that? Don't you like it?" he said quietly, grabbing my other foot and repeating the same torture.

"Well, I don't know. I just… feel funny."

"Funny, how?" he inquired.

I shifted a little on the couch, the arm digging into my back. "I don't know." How could I tell him I was getting slightly aroused? Was that weird? Was there something wrong with me to find something like this erotic?

"I can stop," he suggested and my first reaction was to say yes but something held me back. I don't know if it was all the dreams lately or just the wonderful ease of tension I was feeling but I suddenly didn't want him to stop. If anything, I wanted him to do more…

"No, its ok," I said simply and closed my eyes.

His fingers continued to work magic on my feet, his hand stroking further and further up my ankle till he was rubbing my calf as well. I knew I should put a stop to this. I didn't like the way I was feeling. Or rather, I liked it too much. I didn't trust my body. Not after the way I'd been feeling lately. Sex had become a nearly constant thought on my mind and it was clouding my judgment.

Still though, it was just Loke and he was just massaging my feet for me. He hadn't done anything bad. It was me having all the erotic thoughts. It didn't help that for some reason, Loke looked really good right now. He was always cute with his boyishly handsome face and killer charm but right now, there was something oddly sexy about him. His t-shirt was just tight enough that I could see the outline of his pecs and it laid flat over his tight stomach. I liked being able to see his eyes without the sunglasses and his hair was just the length I liked so that it looked like he'd woken up and only ran a hand through it to brush it.

"What are you thinking about?" Loke asked, interrupting my train of thought.

A blush spread over my face and I quickly grabbed my glass of water and took a sip, hoping to hide my cheeks. I groaned when I found the glass nearly empty and I dropped it back on the table.

"Want another?"

I nodded my head, hoping that having him away from me for a little bit would ease my churning emotions. He unfolded his legs and stood up, leaning over to grab my glass before walking past me and into the kitchen. My eyes followed his progress, admiring in his lean form and easy stride. When he disappeared into the other room I took a few heavy breaths, concentrating on erasing my wayward thoughts. This wasn't good. I could feel my body changing, my stomach growing warm. And what was I thinking anyway? He was my spirit. I couldn't take advantage of a relationship like that.

"Here you go, Princess," Loke said quietly behind me, startling me as he leaned down and placed the glass beside me on the coffee table. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled as he moved behind me again and I could feel his breath on my neck. "You didn't answer me before…"

I shivered and gripped the cushions on either side of me in my fists. "What didn't I answer?" I asked, gulping. His hands gently rested on my shoulders and he started to lightly caress my skin there.

"You never told me what you were thinking about."

"Oh," I said and moaned when his fingers traveled up and down my bare arms. I was wearing a tank top so there was a lot of exposed skin which he seemed to touch every bit of. The tips of his fingers were feather light, drifting over my shoulders and then around the front of my neck. I leaned back, letting him continue the path and then finally answered him. "I was thinking about… some dreams I've been having."

"Anything good?" he asked. He was so close that I could smell his exotically enticing scent.

"Umm, yes actually," I answered. My blood was heating up, traveling out to every limb and making me tremble.

"Care to share?"

I shook my head. "I shouldn't."

He leaned even closer and I could feel his breath against my ear. "You can tell me," he whispered and then his lips pressed against the side of my neck.

I gasped and then moaned, melting.

"…please."

I opened my mouth and before I realized it, words were spilling out as his lips leisurely traveled over my skin. "They've been sexual dreams."

"I see," he said. While his lips continued to press lightly against my neck, his hands gathered my hair and pulled it up above my head so that he could have better access. "Craving something?" he asked. His mouth moved around the back of my neck and then found the other side. I felt his tongue poke out and he slowly licked a trail up to my ear.

I wanted to scream out yes but instead I licked my lips and turned my head slightly to the side. My eyes met his and a strangled moan slipped up my throat. I wanted him. I couldn't help it. I didn't care about the reasons anymore or whether it was right or wrong. I just knew that I wanted him and that if he wanted me, he could have me.

Slowly his lips descended, his eyes open slightly. His fingers gently grabbed my chin from the side and he angled my face further, bringing his lips so close to mine that I could feel the air passing through his mouth against my lips. My lips quivered, anticipation gnawing at me. Every ounce of my being was focused on his hovering mouth. I could feel my throat constricting with need and when his lips finally pressed against mine a strangled sob slipped out of my mouth. He was so patient, lightly brushing his lips over mine. My mouth parted, wanting more but he just continued his tortuous journey of exploring my lips. The angle I was sitting left me completely powerless, giving him total control on the pressure of the kiss. When his tongue finally slipped out, he ran it across the seam and I groaned in desire.

My tongue eagerly met his, sliding along greedily into his mouth. I leaned back to try to deepen the kiss and Loke leaned over me more, allowing my intrusion. His hands were still moving over my shoulders and arms, sliding up and down sensually and invoking strange sensations throughout my body. I wanted to touch him as well but all I could do was clutch the fabric of the couch in frustration.

I heard a low moan rumble in his chest and then his kiss deepened, his tongue thrusting hungrily inside my mouth. I answered his need, reaching a hand up to grab the back of his head and pulled him closer. Our tongues battled. My body started to writhe uncomfortably on the sofa and I couldn't take it any more. I wanted to touch him, wanted to feel his hard body against mine.

With a sob I turned over, releasing his mouth briefly so that I could position myself to kneel on the couch and immediately our mouths connected again. He climbed over the arm of the sofa and knelt in front of me, our bodies finally pressing firmly against one another's. My arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. His hands gripped my waist. I let my fingers delve into the thick strands of his hair and I nearly expired at the sound that he made when I lightly raked my fingernails over his scalp.

"Oh Princess, I've wanted you like this for so long," he mumbled against my lips and then reclaimed them.

My body was on fire, desire pumping through my veins. His hands started to slide down from my waist, smoothing over my hips and I pressed myself against him. I couldn't believe the way I was reacting, the way I was wantonly moving against him. I couldn't seem to control myself.

My hands went to his chest and I started rubbing over his muscular pecs. He was so well built, every plain and angle perfectly sculpted. I didn't even notice his fingers sliding beneath my shirt until suddenly he was caressing my skin over my lower ribs and my entire body went tense. Instead of stopping him though, I moved my own hands to the hem of his shirt and slid beneath, feeling his skin against my fingers. His waist was toned and his flat stomach was ripped with muscles. I moved up his body till my fingers rested where his rested on my body. Our lips were still connected, both of us moaning. Slowly I slid my hands up, barley touching the tips of my fingers over the lower part of his pecs. His own hands followed, brushing at the underside of my bra. His touch sent tingles zinging through my body and I moaned even louder in his mouth.

"That sounds so good," Loke said, pulling his mouth from mine. His fingers moved again when mine did and I moaned like before, arching into his touch. "Oh God Lucy, you are incredible." His hands fully cupped my breasts now and I rolled my head back and surrendered to his touch.

Suddenly the urge to see his skin washed over me and I clumsily grabbed at his shirt, trying to tug it over his head and finally succeeding when he assisted me. Mmmm he had such gorgeous skin. Every inch was perfection. It seemed like my gesture was an invitation for him to do the same to me because a moment later his hands were on my shirt and he was pulling it up my stomach…

"Wait…" I said, halting him. Was I really doing this? Was I really going to let him see me like this?

His hazel eyes stared questioningly into mine and I easily relented. I wanted this. I couldn't deny it… not even a little bit. He must have seen the decision in my face because his hands continued to pull my shirt up and then I was lifting my arms to help him as he tugged it off and threw it to the ground beside us.

"Princess… you are…," Loke started to say and gulped while his eyes made a journey over my body which was only clad in high cut shorts and a light pink bra. "… beautiful."

I felt my face heating up at his words but even more so from his appreciative stare. I had to admit, it felt good to be so openly admired but it was also slightly embarrassing. And why was he not touching me anymore?

I reached out and grabbed a hold of his hips, yanking his body against mine and sealing my lips over his. Mmmm… this was better. He moaned loudly and an instant later his hands were all over me, sliding up and down my back and then gliding up my stomach to my thinly covered breasts. My nipples were tight points of pleasure and every time the tips of his fingers brushed over the sensitive peak, a shiver would jolt through my body. I barely even noticed when his fingers deftly unclasped my bra but when my bare breasts rubbed against his bare chest, the sensation made me gasp while at the same time, a similar reaction erupted from his mouth and then I was being lifted and pushed back against the cushions.

I was lying lengthwise across the couch, staring up into Loke's handsome face and I reached up desperately to bring him down over me. Our lips connected in a fierce kiss. My legs parted instinctively to allow him to settle more fully against me and he stretched out over my body. His lips moved to my neck and he started to gently suck on the flesh beneath my ear then began making path over my collarbone and then to the rise of my breasts.

I waited breathlessly for what was to come, my heart pounding loudly in my ears. His lips made a circular trail around my nipple and then his warm lips surrounded the sensitive nub. I gasped, thrusting my breasts into the air. He groaned as he sucked gently and then his tongue flicked over the peak, eliciting tiny breathless moans to slip from my throat.

"Oh Loke… that's… ah!" What it was was amazing. His mouth pulled at my nipple, drawing it out then flicking over it again and again with his delicious tongue. He repeated the same treatment on my other breast and when he finally raised his head I grabbed his hair and tugged his mouth up to mine. Our lips collided, tongues sliding together. My hands moved over his body and my fingers desperately sought out every inch of skin I could reach.

His body started to move over mine, grinding erotically over my core with his hips and I could feel the hard bulge straining against his pants. His hands slid down my body to the waist band of my shorts and abruptly he stood up and yanked them over my hips and off my legs. I was slightly startled by his blatant need and the hungry look in his eyes but I was also extremely turned on. I'd never seen him lose control like this, his usual cool demeanor nowhere in sight. "I want to make you come over and over again till you scream for me to stop," he said and I sucked in a heavy breath. Holy shit! Had he really just said that?!

His body sank between my spread legs and then his mouth pressed against my belly. As his lips trailed down the center of my stomach I watched his decent from my elbows and moaned when his tongue slipped inside my navel. His eyes were watching me watching him and when he reached the top of my panties his fingers curled under the waistband and he slowly started to pull them off while his lips pressed tiny kisses to my lower belly.

I couldn't believe this was happening… that I was letting this happen.

"Loke?" I started to say and then his tongue slid between my feminine folds. I jerked and cried out, unexpected pleasure ripping through my body. His tongue licked over my clit and my hips lifted off of the cushions, thrusting into the air.

"So hot!" he said and then began stroking my clit with his tongue. His warm lips captured the tiny bud of pleasure and he hummed and sucked, all while still staring up into my eyes which were riveted to his face. The image was beyond erotic, his beautiful face buried between my spread thighs and his hands smoothing up and down the inside of my bent legs. His tongue fluttered over my clit then slowly rimmed my slit. I could feel an orgasm bearing down on me, my body climbing towards the pinnacle of release. My thighs were tense and trembling, my chest heaving. "That's it Princess. Give it to me. I want to see you as you come."

His words sent me flying over the edge and I screamed, my back arching off the couch. My eyes were still glued to his triumphant masculine face and when his mouth covered my pulsing cleft again, my head thrashed back and forth on the cushions. "Loke no. I can't… not again!" I said but he only smiled and dipped his face down again.

"I told you I'm going to do this over and over again. I want you to think about me whenever you touch yourself here," he said and then surrounded my throbbing clit with his warm, wet lips. The pleasure was so acute I almost couldn't stand it. One of his hands smoothed up my thigh and then his finger traced the edges of my opening. "Do you want this? Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?"

I moaned at his words and then moaned again when he lips recaptured my clit. His finger passed around my entrance again and I nodded my head. "Yes, I want it," I said, my feminine muscles clenching in desperate need.

"So sexy," Loke said and then slowly slid his finger inside my opening. We both moaned and then his finger retreated, pulling out and then thrusting back inside. My muscles clenched eagerly around his digit and then he slid another finger inside me. "You're so wet and tight. Come for me again." His mouth sucked at my highly sensitive bud while his fingers worked expertly on my body. He found a rhythm that soon had me lifting my hips towards him, shamelessly begging for another orgasm and then my body exploded, tendrils of pleasure spreading throughout my limbs. His fingers were still stroking inside of me, his mouth rhythmically sucking my clit. I reached down for him with my hands and grasped several tufts of hair.

"Please," I begged, wanting something he was withholding from me.

He shook his head and blew a stream of air over my quivering wet flesh. "Not yet. One more time; I need to see it one more time."

A sob slipped up my throat and I knew I couldn't take any more. "Loke, I can't!"

His free hand lifted and a single finger pressed against my lips. "Shhh, yes you can," he said and then slipped his finger inside my mouth. I sucked on it, my tongue licking circles around the slim digit. I heard him groan and I increased the pressure of my sucking. I imagined it was something else pushing between my lips and sucked even harder.

All too soon my body started pulsing, a deep throb making my body shutter and climax again though not quite as intensely as the other times but somehow it was more mind blowing. He left my cleft with a last deep lick from his tongue and then crawled up my body, sealing his mouth over mine. I could taste myself as I sucked on his tongue and I listened to him moan as I licked greedily inside.

My hands eagerly drifted down his chest and stomach and then found the large bulge beneath his pants. I cupped him, squeezing my fingers around his steely length and wondered agonizingly why he was still wearing clothes. I fumbled clumsily with the fastenings of his pants and jerked the fabric over his hips, tugging down both his pants and boxers. I freed his throbbing length and then grasped it in my palm.

"Ah shit. That feels so good," Loke hissed and then pressed a hot kiss to my lips. I whimpered in protest when he pulled away from me and sat back on his heals. He made quick work of his pants, tugging them the rest of the way off his legs and then immediately moved back over me. The wide crest of his erection slid between my dripping wet folds as he hovered above me and I gulped audibly, knowing there was no going back after this. He must have seen my hesitation, the uncertainty in my face and he leaned forward, his hard length sliding slowly inside till he stopped to whisper beside my ear, "Don't worry, it's only a dream."

My eyes widened and then his thick cock plunged inside of me, filling me completely in one deep penetrating thrust. I screamed, my hands grasping at his sweat covered back. A dream, it was only a dream. I knew he wasn't lying, somehow finally realizing for myself that it was a dream. The thought emboldened me, making any nervousness disappear and suddenly I wanted him so badly that I found myself lifting my hips off the sofa to meet his insistent thrusts. His hips pounded against mine, his arms balancing himself above me. My gaze was locked with his, watching his beautiful face as he filled me over and over again with his hard length. His hazel eyes were so dark with lust they were nearly black and he started mumbling my name over and over again.

I clenched around him, loving the feel of him deeply seated within me. His hips swiveled expertly against me and he hit some amazing spot inside of me, pushing me towards release… again.

"Oh God, Loke… fuck me!" I screamed and my words must have sent him into a frenzy because he suddenly locked his arms around my body and began driving into me with powerful pumps of his hips, lifting my backside off the couch with each thrust. His wildness enflamed me and another orgasm ripped through my body, making me tremble and shake while his entire body hardened and tensed. He was clutching me so tightly I could barely breathe, his hips impaling me and then he shouted my name as he shuddered and came inside of me.

We held each other close for the next several minutes, our lips gently pressing against each other's shoulders and neck. When Loke finally lifted his head he smiled down at me and said, "Time to wake up Princess."

* * *

**Couldn't let her spirits not get in on the action. I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be posted on Deathsembrace137's page. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments so far. We greatly appreciate them all and get a good chuckle.  
**

**All the best and may your dreams be as... interesting as Lucy's. :)  
**


	11. A Key Connection

Hi all! Check out the next chapter at **Deathsembrace137**'s page! It's super awesome of course!

www . fanfiction s/9465043/11/My-Dream-of-You-and-You-and-You


	12. Midsummer Night's Dream

**Chapter 12 is up!**

**Please check out Leoslady4ever's page to find it. Here is a link…**

** www . fanfiction s/ 9465072/12/ My-Dream-of-You-and-You-and-You**

**Take out the spaces. **

**I hope you enjoy! Bah, I know you will enjoy!**


	13. Under a Bleached Moon

**Well, here goes! I hope you enjoy. If you don't know this character... please look him up. He's totally hot!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Under a Bleached Moon**

… _Ichigo_!

My mouth dropped, my eyes openly gawking at the tall and lean figure of the hero from Gajeel's manga. He had bright orange hair, sticking out every which way in a crazy yet somehow sexy as hell mess. He wore a long black jacket that reached practically down to the floor with a high collar and sleeves that were ripped off at the shoulder, showing off his toned biceps and rippling triceps. Zigzagging down his torso between the flaps of his jacket were black stripes that fit flush against his body, accentuating his chest and abs and on his legs were black hakamas that hung loosely to his ankles.

I gulped audibly, taken aback by his sudden appearance. He was unbelievably hot and my stomach tightened into a warm knot as I watched him step forward, shielding me from the approaching Midnight.

I reached a hand down to my hip, my fingers mindlessly searching for my keys but coming up empty. Where were they?! I turned my face down to look for them, a muffled cry escaping my lips as I realized they weren't there and I was abruptly reminded about my appearance as my eyes gazed at black leather and revealing panties. Oh man, this was embarrassing. I hated being the damsel in distress. I could take care of myself but I was at a loss without my keys. I didn't even have my whip with me.

Ichigo stepped forward, a long sword with a wide black blade glistening in his right hand while in the left he held a shorter bladed weapon of the same color and similar shape. Inevitably I thought of Erza and how she would react to the weapons. She'd probably kill for them. They certainly looked bad ass.

Midnight's loud, maniacal laugh echoed across the short space, making me cringe inwardly at the sound. "Swords? You expect to beat me with swords?" he said, laughing once again.

"I could beat you with my bare hands but it's easier with these," Ichigo replied and suddenly I remembered what Erza had said about Midnight. His strength was his ability to distort the objects around him, including weapons and could even turn your weapons against you. Reflective magic… that's what she called it.

I took a step forward, placing my hand gently on Ichigo's forearm. He turned his head slowly to look at me and suddenly my gut twisted. His eyes… oh my God, his eyes. They were incredible. Large, honey colored depths stared down at me, a lopsided grin on his handsome face. I felt like I was drowning as I looked at him, everything else around me fading away in the distance till all I could see was his eyes.

I was abruptly jolted out of my trance by Midnight's annoyed exclamation. "Get away from him. What are you doing?"

I ignored him and leaned slightly towards Ichigo, whispering, "Be careful. He can bend your weapons away from his body and even turn it against you; your clothes as well."

Ichigo leaned towards me, bringing his face within inches of mine and causing me to gulp nervously. "Should I take them off then?" he asked, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

I couldn't help but look down his body, my eyes taking in the sight of his broad shoulders and chest then angling down his flat stomach to his narrow hips and long legs. Mmm he was yummy looking. The little devil sitting on my shoulder whispered in my ear, "Say yes!" but before I could reply he chuckled throatily and leaned even closer to me.

"Let's save that for later," he whispered, his eyes trailing down my form, greedily admiring every inch of my overly exposed body. Wherever his eyes touched, my skin would tingle. My nipples puckered beneath the leather corset and my thighs pressed tightly together, soothing some of the ache that had built up down there.

I backed up a step, watching Ichigo's hands grip his swords tighter and his eyes turning to face Midnight who was silently fuming a few yards away. They squared off, Ichigo making the first move and sprinting towards Midnight who was standing steadily, his eyes intently watching Ichigo coming towards him. I watched breathlessly, my body tense. Ichigo's longer black sword lifted high into the air and then slashed down towards Midnight's chest.

The blow was deflected somehow, his sword slicing through the air nearby. Immediately Ichigo's other arm was moving, bringing the smaller blade up and across Midnight's upper belly but once again missing its mark. Suddenly Ichigo's body was violently seized, his arms pressing tightly to his sides and his clothes wrapping closely to his body. He was completely immobilized, struggling to free himself and I heard Midnight's resonating laugh permeate the area.

"It's useless. You cannot defeat me with such useless weapons," Midnight said, his hands on his lean hips and his head thrown back with an evil grin spreading over his face.

Frantically I searched the ground, trying to find anything that could be used for a weapon but all I could find was sand, pure white sand stretching out as far as the eye could see. I thought about the array of items in the basement room I'd first seen Midnight in and wished I could run there and grab the long whip I remember seeing on the wall, but it was too far away. There was no way I could make it there fast enough.

I glanced at Ichigo still standing there, struggling against the bindings of his clothing and I could see Midnight arrogantly approaching him, his riding crop still absently slapping against his thigh. 'That could be useful,' I thought but had no idea how I would be able to steal it away from him.

That's when I saw it, still dangling from Ichigo's hand, his smaller black blade, poking out of the confines of his garments. I leapt forward, grabbed the small sword from his hand, momentarily surprised by the heavy weight of the object, and then carefully cut through his jacket. The sharp blade easily sliced through the fabric, cutting his black jacket as well as the white robe underneath. When I reached the collar, the fabric still clung to him and I had to yank on the pieces, trying to pull them off till I felt the harsh sting of something biting into the skin on my upper thigh.

I cried out, my hand instinctively reaching towards the injured area. I bright red welt was already forming in the shape of the riding crop and I whipped my head up to see Midnight staring at me with a wicked glint in his eyes.

My eyes burned, fury making my blood boil. With renewed force, I tore at Ichigo's clothing, grunting from the effort until the pieces started to peal slowly down his body.

"Admit it Lucy… you liked it," Midnight taunted, smacking the crop against his thigh for the hundredth time.

"Fuck you!" I hissed and then screamed when another biting slash stung my backside.

As soon as I had one of Ichigo's arms free, the shinigami tugged off the rest of the fabric and threw it to the ground, leaving him naked from the waist up.

"And what are you going to do now? Your weapon is useless," Midnight said.

Ichigo didn't bother to answer and instead darted straight for Midnight, his sword arcing through the air and streaking across Midnights body. Once again, the blow didn't land and instead of harmlessly slicing the air around him, the blade split open a gash across Ichigo's upper arm.

Blood immediately started seeping from the wound, dripping down his arm but he didn't seem to even notice it as he pressed on, directing the next blow towards Midnight's throat. Over and over again, Ichigo went after him, swinging his long sword with brutal force until sweat started to drip down his body, mixing with the blood from several cuts on him.

I cringed with every strike, my hand gripping the small sword that I still held tightly. I needed to think, needed to find a way to at least help. I knew it was fruitless for me to even attempt attacking him with the small sword. I knew nothing about using a weapon like this and if someone as skilled as Ichigo couldn't get through Midnight's defenses, what chance did I have?

As I pondered what I could do, I watched in amazement as Ichigo started to make Midnight step backwards, his defenses wavering under the onslaught of Ichigo's attacks. He was relentless, so much force behind each blow that I could see Midnight growing weary with every blow directed towards him.

"Enough!" Midnight shouted, sliding backwards after yet another huge blow. He was breathing heavy, Ichigo as well but there was a viciously determined glint to Ichigo's eyes as they both stood there. "It is time!"

A bell rang out from somewhere inside the palace like a clock chiming and suddenly Midnight started to transform in front of my eyes. His body bulged and twisted, his pants splitting at the seams as muscles formed on top of muscle and his face grew a long snout with large fangs. I cringed in horror, instinctively taking a step backwards and almost tripping over my feet when my heels sunk into the deep sand.

Black fur covered Midnights body from head to toe and he snarled down at us. Ichigo stepped in front of me, shielding me with his body and gripped his sword tighter.

'Illusions… it's all just an illusion,' I reminded myself and then closed my eyes. I remember clearly what Erza had said about how she'd been able to see through his charade with her artificial eye. Unfortunately I didn't have a way to see through the images so I was forced to go about this completely blind.

With my eyes sealed shut, I reached out tentatively till I found Ichigo's back. Briefly I allowed my thoughts to linger on how good he felt but I quickly shoved those thoughts aside and leaned closer to him. "It's just an illusion. I'll guide you," I whispered and placed both of my hands flat on his back.

"An illusion… are you kidding me?!" he said, angling his head to the side slightly to speak to me.

I shook my head and said quietly, "Trust me."

I felt rather than heard him take a deep breath and then he said, "Ok, I trust you."

I cleared my thoughts and tried to concentrate. It was hard to hear anything besides the loud snarling and growls of anger coming from Midnights monster but vaguely a whisper of a sound filtered into my ears. Could that be it? Could that be him? My senses were on high alert, taking in everything around me. There was a loud cracking sound nearby and then what sounded like a wall crumbling apart. My body quaked and tensed, fear seeping in to my bones as I stepped forward and pushed Ichigo along.

"Welcome to my nightmare!" Midnight yelled and then another horrible sound rang out directly above me. My head ducked instinctively, my hand clutching Ichigo's side as I buried my face against the center of his back. I could feel his muscles straining, his entire body rigid and I couldn't help but peak my eyes open to see what was happening.

I gasped loudly, a scream lodged in my throat. A large clawed hand was pressing down right above my head, Ichigo's sword the only thing keeping it from crushing down on top of us. His sword bit into the flesh of the creature, blood dripping from the edge and staining the white sand a noxious shade of red.

I closed my eyes, taking several unsteady breaths to calm myself down. I had to focus. I took a last deep breath, mildly registering the delicious scent of the man in front of me and then concentrated, trying to find the hushed sound of Midnight's breathing. I found it nearby, the sound slightly louder and more excited than before. My hand gripped Ichigo's side tightly and I steered him forward, feeling him fight against the incoming attacks that were directed towards us.

"We're almost there," I whispered, my lips brushing over his back. I heard him grunt quietly, acknowledging my statement and then, when I knew we couldn't go any further without Midnight realizing what we were doing I said, "Now!"

Ichigo wound his sword back and I felt a rush of energy surge around my body. The pressure was incredible, leaving me wide eyed in astonishment as I watched a black wave of energy, tinged with red, attach itself to Ichigo's sword. A growl ripped up his throat and he yelled, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

A streak of silver split the illusion in front of us and then I heard an agonized scream as the illusion disappeared and the image of Midnight, crouched on the ground, appeared. His body was trembling, his arms clutching his middle. I moved to stand directly in front of him and aimed the short sword at his throat. "Leave… NOW!" I demanded and felt a wave of pity hit me when his large red eyes warily stared up at me. Slowly, he nodded his head and right in front of my eyes… he disappeared.

I didn't know if it was because this was a dream or if it was his magic, but he was no longer in sight and a surge of relief flooded me. My hand dropped to my side, the heavy sword slipping out of my fingers and falling to the sandy floor. I heard Ichigo move up behind me and bend over to grab his sword, linking it with the larger one before placing it back in its scabbard over his shoulder. I shuddered when his hands gently slid around my waist and he pulled me against his body. My entire being collapsed in to him, allowing his large body to enfold me from behind. I breathed him in, his unique scent filling my nostrils and making my stomach flutter pleasurably.

When I eventually opened my eyes, I was reminded of the gashes that streaked up Ichigo's arms and the rest of his body. I carefully laid my hands on his forearms and leaned my head back, saying, "Let's take care of these."

He nodded his head and released me. "Are you ok?" he asked, following me inside the massive palace where several walls were crumbling from Midnight's attacks.

"Yea, I'm alright. Thanks to you," I answered. Suddenly I remembered what I was wearing and I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Ichigo to plow into my back. I turned quickly, nervously shielding my backside with my hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

I felt a red hot flush stain my cheeks and I bit my bottom lip nervously as I tried in vain to cover myself. "Umm, nothing… I…"

Ichigo stepped forward and gently cupped my cheek with his hand. "It doesn't look like nothing," he commented and I once again found myself lost to his gaze. It should be illegal to have eyes like that, eyes so big and warm that they were almost hypnotizing.

I forgot where I was momentarily and had to shake my head to clear my drifting thoughts. "Do you uh, know where we are?" I asked, hoping to change the topic.

Ichigo eyed his surroundings and shrugged. "Not really. I know this is Las Noches but I don't know the palace very well."

We were standing in a long hallway, the walls white like everything else in the place was. The marble floors led to a wide doorway at one end and I quirked my head in that direction. "Let's see what's in there," I suggested.

We walked down the hall, side by side till we passed through the doorway, entering a very large room with a long dinning table that sat nearly a dozen just beyond the entrance. Further inside, a massive pedestal sat with a throne like chair situated atop with no special ornate designs on it; everything in the same bleached white color. On the right side was another doorway and I made my way over to it, hoping I'd finally find something useful.

As soon as I opened the door I sagged in relief. It looked to be a kitchen of sorts with a sink and a massive refrigerator lining one wall. Hanging nearby was a rack of dish towels and I quickly grabbed several and started soaking them under the faucet.

"Now we just need a place to sit," I turned and said, my hands on my hips.

He looked at me, an amused grin spreading over his face and walked out of the room to the main room we'd just been inside. I watched his eyes move around the room and then he started towards the pedestal in the center and I couldn't help the small giggle that left my mouth. He was going to the throne.

We had to climb a narrow column of steps before we reached the top and Ichigo took a seat on the large chair, the piece of furniture even bigger than I'd initially suspected, easily double the width of his hips. I moved to stand in front of him, positioning myself between his legs which parted wide to allow me to move closer. With an effort I kept my eyes downcast, anything to keep from looking up at his gorgeous face.

"Let me see your arm," I said, reaching to the side and gently grabbing his injured appendage. There were several cuts all over his body but none seemed worse than the cut from that initial blow that he'd received and I carefully started patting the skin around the area, cleaning away the blood. He didn't flinch when I gingerly touched the opened flesh but I winced in his place, imagining how it must feel.

The cut was long but not quite as deep as I'd expected and thankfully it wasn't bleeding too much so as soon as I was satisfied with my cleaning job I grabbed another piece of fabric and ripped a strip off, tying it around his arm and securing it over the wound. Next, I went to work on the numerous smaller cuts that dotted his body. I tried not to notice the muscular flesh that stretched over his chest or the ridges of muscle that lined his stomach as I poked and prodded but it was hard not to. He was so amazingly built and my hands were all over his body trying to clean him up.

I grabbed another rag and started again, moving to his broad shoulders and gently wiping off the grime and sand that clung to his skin. My eyes concentrated overly hard on my own hand as I moved it over him, desperate to not look up at his incredible eyes which I knew would capture mine and make me shiver with lustful need.

"Thank you for doing this," Ichigo said, his voice coming out even huskier than normal as he spoke quietly near my ear.

I shook my head, keeping my eyes trained on the path of my hand. "You don't have to thank me. It's me who should be thanking you. I was in a tight spot there."

From the corner of my eye I saw him grin that boyishly handsome smile of his and I let slip a long moan from my throat. Oh crap, can I be more obvious? I cleared my throat and reasserted my concentration on cleaning his body… his perfect, amazing, gorgeous body…

UGH! I was going to drive myself nuts!

My hand slid down from his shoulders and carefully worked on cleaning the splattered blood off his chest. There were only a few cuts there but my hand lingered, smoothing over the muscular expanse till I found myself slowly licking my licks as I leaned over him.

"How's your leg?" Ichigo asked, lifting his hand and gently placing it on my waist. His fingers slid slowly down my body, flaring over my hips and then down the outside of my thigh.

My muscles tensed when his hand found the spot Midnight had smacked me but I breathed out slowly and answered, "It's alright. Just a little tender."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his hand slowly caressing the sensitive skin around the mark.

I leaned slightly closer to him, my eyes now wandering freely over his body, my hand forgotten. His hand that wasn't on my leg reached up and lightly grasped my chin, angling my head up to look into his eyes. I gulped, my stomach somersaulting. I could stare at him forever.

A few strands of his bright orange hair fell enticingly over his forehead, just barely reaching his eyes and my fingers itched to touch them, to brush the strands away from his face and run my hands through his thick tasseled locks. Instead though, I felt myself drifting, falling into the void of his warm eyes as he looked at me.

"He hit you twice," Ichigo said, his hand slowly skimming around to the back of my thigh. The beat of my heart increased, thumping loudly against my chest as I waited almost breathlessly while his hand slid up towards my backside. "How does this one feel?"

My body shuddered, an electric current running through my veins. "I-It's okay," I answered, unable to tear my gaze from his. His hand was rubbing over my backside, skin against naked skin since my panties were basically non-existent. I shifted nervously where I stood. His hand stopped its languid caresses and then with a rough jerk he yanked me on to his lap and crushed his mouth over mine.

I froze, momentarily in shock but then I moaned deep in my throat and kissed him with barely tempered hunger. His hands were on my backside, grabbing the flesh there and massaging it while I wrapped my arms around his neck and slanted my mouth over his. The slow, deep thrust of his tongue between my lips made me want to feel something else thrusting inside my body and I felt myself responding, my blood turning to molten lava.

There was a possessiveness to his touch that increasingly turned me on, showing me his need as desire overwhelmed me. I was so lost to the feel of his mouth that I barely noticed his hands trailing up my stomach, along the ties of my corset till he was pulling the knot free and the leather material was sliding apart. I pulled my mouth away from his and sucked in a deep breath as my lungs expanded from the easing of the confines and then Ichigo tugged it completely off my body and threw it to the side. I was now in only the tiny thong which successfully covered nothing and I felt his gaze admiring my body, his eyes roving over my breasts which thrust greedily forward for attention.

"Mmm… you look delicious," he said. He wrapped a hand around one of my breasts and squeezed, offering up my hardened nipple for his mouth. He licked his lips, his wet tongue poking out and then he took the small nub into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, sucking on the sweet tip and drawing it out.

I cried out, thrusting my breasts forward wantonly. He plumped the large mound in his palm and suckled harder. "Oh God!" I screamed and sifted my fingers into his thick spiky hair. I tugged on the roots, showing him my excitement and he responded with a feral like groan as he cupped my backside with his other hand.

I wanted him desperately, arching into him and then I ripped his mouth away from my breast and angled his face to mine for a searing kiss that left us both breathless and panting. Hot need built up low in my belly and liquid desire coated my nether lips. I wiggled against him, trying to alleviate some of the ache and found his evident desire beneath the fabric of his hakama.

I bit my bottom lip, suddenly desperate to have him. I eased myself down his body and moved off his lap till I was kneeling in front of him, my hands rubbing up and down the inside of his thighs. The outline of his cock beneath his pants made my breath quicken and I started to lick my lips hungrily. His eyes were staring down at me, his hands reaching out and his fingers running through my hair. I found the hard bulge between his legs and grasped it firmly, sliding my hand up and down the thick length over the fabric of his pants.

His head rolled back, his eyes fluttering closed as his mouth fell open in pleasure. I circled the tip with my thumb with every passing stroke of my hand and with the other hand I worked on untying the knot around his waist. When I finally had it undone I pulled the fabric down and revealed his incredibly well endowed length. He was so long and thick and I felt my sensitive feminine muscles clenching hungrily for it.

"Tell me you want it," Ichigo said huskily, rubbing a calloused thumb along the side of my mouth.

My gaze was riveted to the sight of him. I watched him grasp his erection in his hand and start to slowly stroke himself. My God that was sexy. His long slender fingers gripped his thick length and he slowly tugged, little moans slipping past his lips. Hot moisture dripped between my thighs and I whimpered as I finally said, "I want it."

With mouth watering I dipped my head and engulfed his thick cock, wrapping my lips around the wide crest.

"Ah, shit!" he groaned, his hips jerking and his fingers burying themselves in my hair.

My mouth slid down the length of him, sucking more and more of him into my mouth before I slowly released him, inch by inch. He shuddered violently, his hands gripping the back of my head tightly and a small spurt of pre-ejaculate slid down my throat. I gulped it down and then swallowed his throbbing erection, filling myself till I couldn't take in any more and then hollowed my cheeks and sucked him all the way out of my mouth.

"Mmm, yes Lucy. Just like that," Ichigo encouraged, his eyes now intently watching my actions. Sweat dotted his abdomen, the taut flesh rising and falling rapidly with every breath. I increased my pace and his hips started flexing beneath me, pumping into my mouth till I felt the thick vein running up the underside of his dick pulsing against my tongue.

"You gotta… stop… Oh fuck, Lucy…," Ichigo rasped but I wasn't about to stop. I wanted him, wanted this. I wanted to watch him as he unraveled in front of me. I wanted to taste him as he spilled himself inside my hungry mouth. I sucked him hard, gripping the base of his erection with my hand and began pumping him in time with my mouth.

His breathing was harsh, every muscle in his body tightening. His cock swelled even more and then, with a gush of semen, he climaxed, spilling himself inside my mouth.

I pumped him with my hand, milking every last bit till his entire body collapsed and eased into the seat. I sat back on my heals and I couldn't help the grin that stretched over my face. I loved that I had been able to bring him to this point of pleasure like that.

Slowly my eyes traveled up the length of his body from his tight abs which were glistening with sweat to the well defined pectorals that were heaving with his heavy breaths and then followed the path up the column of his tensed neck to his slightly parted lips where air passed loudly between. His eyes were wide as he looked down at me, mirroring the lust that I felt, the lust that was dripping down the inside of my thighs.

With a groan, Ichigo grabbed me beneath my arms and hauled me up his body till I was seated on his lap and his lips sealed over mine, taking possession of my mouth with an expert slide of his tongue between my parting lips. Mmm he tasted so good. I could lose myself in his kiss, completely give myself over to the wondrous feelings pounding inside of me. When his lips were on mine, the world around me shrank away, leaving only him to stabilize myself and I barely even noticed his hands roughly rubbing up and down my back or the way his body was rapidly approaching a raging hard on once again till it was pushing naughtily against the thin barrier over my sex. I wiggled against him, drawing out ragged moans from his throat which I swallowed as we continued to ravage each others mouths.

A loud ripping sound filtered into my thoughts and I abruptly became aware that he had shredded my skimpy panties and they were now thrown to the side, completely forgotten in our desire. His urgency was potent, mingling with my own need and pushing me to heights of sexual longing that I'd never imagined.

"I wanna fuck you so hard," Ichigo murmured against my lips. "I'm going to make you come till you scream, till you can't breathe except for to moan my name over and over again."

My entire body trembled, unbelievably turned on by his bluntly sexual words. The length of his hard cock stroked between the folds of my lips, coating itself in my juices and then one of his hands reached up and cupped a large breast. His fingers teased my nipple, pulling it and flicking it, sending streaks of electricity shooting into my belly and settling between my legs.

"Tell me you want it. Tell me you want my cock inside of you," Ichigo said and then sucked my lower lip into his mouth, tugging on it and then grazing his blunt teeth over it.

I moaned loudly, arching my body in to him till our naked flesh slid against each other. I lifted my hips off of his lap, a silent invitation and he grasped his hard length in his hand and guided it to my entrance.

"Say it Lucy. Tell me you want it," he demanded, rubbing the crest of his erection against the rim of my entrance.

A sound like a strangled whimper slipped out of my mouth and I nodded my head desperately. "Yes, please… put it in!" I begged and he slid the wide head of his burning arousal inside. My hands clutched his shoulders tightly, anticipation gnawing at me and I claimed his lips with a ferocity that left us both breathless. I tried to slam down over him, to take him deep inside of me but he withheld himself from me, gripping his length with his fist and only feeding me inch by glorious inch of his cock.

"Ichigo, please. I want… more," I said, feeling a growing sense of urgency in the way my body was moving. I was shamelessly fucking what little bit of his dick he'd offered me but it wasn't enough, not nearly enough.

"More of what, Lucy?" he asked, a wicked grin on his handsome face. His voice seemed calmly controlled but I could sense the underlying emotion behind it, the sexual need that clung to him as it did to me.

My sensitive feminine muscles clenched desperately around his length and I couldn't take it anymore, I had to have him… all of him. "Ichigo, fuck me!" I was beyond the point of caring anymore, of being embarrassed by the blatantly sexual words that just tumbled from my mouth. I wanted him… I had to have him.

With a loud growl like sound, Ichigo grabbed my hips roughly and jerked my body down, thrusting his hips up at the same time and slamming his hard length deeply inside of me. I cried out, throwing my head back at the feeling. He was so deep, filling me so completely that I had to shift slightly and angle my body so that he fit easier.

"Ah shit! You feel so good. I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he said and my muscles spasmed around his steely erection.

His fingers gripped my hips hard, nearly bruising me in their hunger and he started to move me, sliding me up his length and then slamming me back down till I sunk to the root of him. Over and over again he did this, controlling my movements till I lost what little control was left in me and I started to move myself, not waiting for him as I took what he had to offer and impaled myself with demanding thrusts of my own.

My breaths were erratic, my hands moving to the back of the throne to balance myself. Our slick skin slapped together and Ichigo captured one of my nipples between his lips as my breasts bobbed in front of him. His hands became wild, squeezing my flesh and rubbing every inch of my body that he could reach.

I felt my impending orgasm building, my muscles clenching desperately around his thick cock as I rode him hard, pushing myself till I screamed a garbled version of his name and collapsed over him, my head leaning against his shoulder. I sucked in deep breaths, regaining some semblance of control over my body and felt my feminine muscles start to hum delightfully as Ichigo continued to thrust inside of me, slightly slower than before but still deep and demanding.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back till I was face to face with him and then he kissed me, feeding the fire that was already starting to burn anew within me.

"We're not done yet sweetheart," Ichigo said and he stood up, lifting me with him and never letting his member slide out of my body.

I wrapped my arms and legs tightly around his body and groaned every time he took a step which caused him to push inside me deeper. He kissed me as he laid me out on the ground beside the large chair and then his hips restarted the thrusting pattern, driving in to me. His arms pushed beneath my shoulders and he cupped my head with his hands and kissed me while he pounded inside of me.

My legs wrapped around his hips, squeezing him tighter and I pressed my palms flat over his sweat covered back. My God he felt good. Every muscle flexed with his movements and I restlessly caressed him in long strokes up and down.

His movements became rougher, his hips claiming mine relentlessly. I mindlessly met him thrust for thrust but soon he was driving in to me so hard that my backside was lifting off the ground and my body was slowly sliding backwards. Ragged groans filtered out of my mouth without thought and before I knew it, another orgasm was building inside of me.

"Oh God Ichi, you're gonna make me come again," I said, my eyes clenched tightly shut while I concentrated on the amazing feel of his shaft sliding in and out of me.

"Wait for me," Ichigo growled and then placed his hands on either side of my shoulders, propping himself up as he angled his body into me.

My hands slapped against the hard cool floor beside me and my fingers curled, sliding over the surface from the sweat that was covering my body. I stared up at Ichigo's impassioned face, my eyes locked with his. Strands of wet hair clung to his forehead and I couldn't help but think that this was one of the sexiest sights I'd ever seen.

With a slight twisting of his hips, my orgasm rapidly reached the summit and I had to clamp down on it, waiting for him to join me. "Ichigo, I'm there. Please… I don't… I can't hold it..." I struggled against the orgasm, my limbs thrashing violently to control the pent up feelings.

"Come with me," he finally said.

I watched his face contort, his teeth grinding and then his eyes went wild and his thick length swelled. He jerked and spurted thickly inside of me and I let myself go, crying out as my orgasm met his, our milky juices mixing. He was trembling, his entire body shaking and I held him to me, stroking his back with mindless caresses.

What had to be several minutes later, Ichigo eventually lifted his head out of the crook of my neck and smiled down at me with his boyishly handsome grin. "So, was I better than Gajeel?"

* * *

**Hehe! I think I've become an IchiLu fan. w00t! I just made up a crack pairing!**

**Anywho, I really hope you enjoyed. **


	14. Sir Licks A Lot

**Chapter 14: Sir Licks A Lot**** is now up! Please go check it out. You can find it on Deathsembrace137's page.**

** www . fanfiction s/9465043/14/My-Dream-of-You-and-You-and-You**

**(Take out the spaces) **

**Another steamy chapter for ya! Enjoy! **


	15. Welcome to the Jungle

Latest chapter has been posted… please visit LeosLady4ever's page for it.

Chapter 15: Welcome to the Jungle

You'll love it I'm sure!


End file.
